Prodosía
by WienGirl
Summary: De nuevo he vuelto con esta historia después de varios meses luego de revisiones y cambios pero la esencia es la misma: Saga y Aioros son la pareja más estable del Santuario pero una decisión del Patriarca lo ha hecho competir por la sucesión a un puesto importante. Gracias por leer.
1. El corazón del arquero

**PRODOSÍA**

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**El corazón del arquero**

.

.

"_Amo la traición, pero odio al traidor_" —Julio César.

.

.

Saga iba camino a la Sala de Audiencias del Patriarca aquella mañana de verano, estaba nervioso por la noticia que el Jefe del Santuario quería comunicarle porque estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo o cuestionable desde su llegada al recinto muchos años atrás, aun así sabía que el nerviosismo no resolvería sus preguntas y era mejor mantener la calma al hablar con su Santidad sin dudas en su mente.

— ¿Vas a una Audiencia? —Aioros venía con calma por el camino y lo miraba tiernamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Saga lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a una de las columnas asegurándose que nadie los viera y plantó en sus labios un suave beso que fue correspondido enseguida.

—El Patriarca me mandó llamar al amanecer, envió a uno de sus mensajeros a buscarme a la cabaña y tuve que acudir enseguida, y tu ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—También me mandó llamar… —Aioros no lo dejo continuar porque lo rodeo con sus brazos besándolo profundamente.

No solo eran amigos desde hacía muchos años también eran una de las parejas más sólidas que se conocían entre los guerreros de más alto rango al mando del Patriarca y habían logrado mantenerse. Se conocieron cuando Aioros llegó al Santuario siendo solo un niño pequeño que tendría unos siete años, tal vez menos, Saga era un poco más grande y siempre iba acompañado de su inseparable hermano Kanon.

—Me llamo Saga —el pequeño del cabello azul le tendió la mano efusivamente al recién llegado.

—Yo me llamo Aioros.

—Él es mi hermano Kanon —junto al niño del cabello azul estaba otro que lo miraba con ojos alegres y sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Saga, yo puedo presentarme solo! —replicó el otro chico molesto porque su hermano no lo dejaba hablar.

— ¡No, tu eres muy torpe!

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

El pequeño Aioros veía feliz como los hermanos se peleaban y peleaban día a día, tenía envidia porque Saga y Kanon se tenían el uno al otro, él también estaba a punto de tener un hermanito el cual nacería para mediados de agosto y estaba igual de feliz por eso porque tendría un pequeño compañero de juegos a quien cuidar y esperaba que fuesen tan unidos como Saga y Kanon.

Conforme pasaban los años Saga y Aioros se hacían más y más unidos, después de los entrenamientos iban a jugar con regularidad a los campos solo ellos dos aunque al hermano de Saga no parecía molestarse ya que pasaba su tiempo haciendo bromas pesadas a las aprendices de amazona y a los demás colegas como el pequeño que llevaría por nombre DeathMask y al otro chico que sería conocido como Afrodita.

— ¿Qué tienes Aioros? —Saga veía como su amigo se veía cabizbajo y callado una tarde que no deseaba jugar como siempre.

—Mi mamá ya lleva varios meses enferma —respondió el chico muy triste—, empeoró desde que nació Aioria, también desde la muerte de papá las cosas han ido muy mal en casa y…

— ¿Y…?

—Tal vez ella muera Saga… —el pequeño empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, quería mucho a su madre puesto que ella y el bebé eran todo lo que tenía— ¡¿qué haré si ella muere, cómo cuidaré a Aioria?!

—Aioros tranquilízate —Saga lo tomo del hombro tratando de mantener la calma porque estaba igual de asustado que su amigo—, si algo le pasa a tu mamá entre todos cuidaremos a tu hermanito, no te preocupes. Es más, ¿por qué no le pides permiso al Patriarca para traerlo aquí y que sea caballero como todos nosotros? Así sabrás donde está siempre.

— ¿Crees que lo pueda traer? —respondió el chico muy preocupado y asustado por esa posible respuesta.

—Claro, el Patriarca es buena persona, habla con él, ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias Saga… —la mirada del chico se ilumino ante las palabras de consuelo de su mejor amigo.

Aioros ya tenía doce años para ese entonces pero Aioria solo tenía cinco y le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de su hermanito, sabía en lo profundo el destino que le esperaba a su querida madre y así fue unos meses después: al cumplir Aioria seis años la madre de ambos de despidió de sus hijos para siempre, había perdido la batalla contra su enfermedad y ahora se iba al cielo junto al padre de los dos chicos.

Saga notaba que, a pesar de todo, su amigo estaba más tranquilo porque solo tenía la responsabilidad de su hermano y nada más, no obstante Aioria era demasiado pequeño para ser aprendiz así que por el momento pasaba la mayor parte del día en la casa de Sagitario donde Aioros tenía una habitación grande para alojarlos a ambos sin problemas y el pequeño vivía sus días entre juegos y sonrisas con los demás aprendices.

—Me alegro que el Patriarca haya aceptado a tu hermano entre nosotros —le decía Saga mientras veía a Kanon jugar con Aioria.

—Sí, yo igual aunque el precio por aceptarlo es que Aioria se convierta en caballero también, dentro de un par de años empezará su entrenamiento.

—No te ves muy contento por eso.

—La verdad es que no lo estoy —Aioros miraba a su hermano y alzó la mirada al cielo—, no era lo que mis padres querían para nosotros pero siendo tan pobres no podíamos aspirar a otra cosa, nunca pudimos ir a la escuela como los demás niños.

—Eso no importa —dijo Saga sonriente—, Kanon y yo tampoco fuimos a la escuela. Vamos, ni siquiera recuerdo a nuestra madre, vivimos en la calle prácticamente hasta que una chica con máscara nos encontró y nos trajo aquí para darnos una nueva vida.

—Tú maestra…

—Sí, gracias a ella tuvimos esta oportunidad —respondió Saga sonriente y ambos se miraron profundamente durante unos segundos.

Estas confidencias los habían vuelto buenos amigos a lo largo de los años aunque Saga sentía dentro de sí que la amistad con Aioros era más que solo amistad, le tenía más que simple aprecio al joven arquero así que sin pensarlo dos veces un día lo tomo de la mano y lo guió fuera de las doce casas, quería llevarlo a un sitio privado donde nadie pudiera verlos quería hablar con su amigo a solas, lejos de Kanon, de Aioria y de los demás colegas de ambos, un minuto a solas con él era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Aioros… —empezó a decir Saga algo nervioso— sabes que ya tenemos muchos años de conocernos.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió sin entender— ¿a qué viene el comentario? —dijo sonriente sin dejar de mirarlo, le divertía verlo nervioso porque Saga jamás parecía perder el control de sí mismo— Juro que es la primera vez que te veo así de nervioso y sonrojado.

— ¿Qué?

—Mírate, tus mejillas están rojas como un tomate.

—Oh dioses, escucha Aioros lo que quiero decir es que… tú me gustas mucho —Saga notaba como le sudaban las manos y se odió a sí mismo por comportarse como una chica tímida delante de él, jamás le había pasado esto.

—Saga me toma por sorpresa tu declaración —Aioros lo miraba con sus grandes ojos— tú también me gustas y eres un gran amigo pero no sé…

—Te pido que por favor aceptes mis sentimientos —Saga lo tomo de las manos sin dejar de mirarlo, Aioros lo observaba fijamente algo apenado por todo jamás se había planteado ver a su mejor amigo de otra forma—, me está costando mucho hacer esta declaración pero créeme cuando te digo que de verdad me gustas y no te estoy engañando.

—Lo sé y te creo —ambos eran muy jóvenes aún y ese era su primer amor inocente— es solo que esto me da miedo, mi madre acaba de morir y no estoy seguro… —lo miro con ojos suplicantes, necesitaba tiempo para reponerse de todo habían sido demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo.

—De acuerdo, tómate tu tiempo —respondió resignado.

—Saga…

No paso mucho antes de que ambos dieran ese paso y pasaran de tomarse de las manos a darse besos que iban siendo más y más apasionados pero sin llegar a más porque ambos sabían que debían cumplir su deber con el Patriarca antes de ocuparse de sus sentimientos así que pasaban el tiempo juntos sin tocarse más allá de besos y abrazos. Querían que ese amor se mantuviera casto el mayor tiempo posible.

Pasaron un par de años y Aioria entró a formar parte de las filas de aprendices a caballeros, el entrenamiento del chico era supervisado por su propio hermano Aioros a quien el Patriarca encargó la tarea de formar al pequeño en el oficio de los Santos de Atena; el pequeño sería el nuevo ocupante de la casa del León Dorado y el Patriarca creía que no había otro que pudiera darle una instrucción más correcta que Aiorios por lo que sin más demoras ordenó que comenzara el entrenamiento.

— ¿Cómo van los progresos con el pequeño Aioria? —El Patriarca había llamado a Aioros a la Sala de Audiencias aquella mañana deseoso de conocer los avances en el entrenamiento del chico— Los demás aprendices hablan muy bien de tu enseñanza.

—Aioria está avanzando poco a poco, aún le cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse al ritmo del entrenamiento pero ha logrado buenos avances.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

—Acaba de cumplir siete Excelencia.

—Oh aún es muy joven, siendo así no discutiremos más sobre este tema hasta que haya cumplido más edad.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto Aioros, hay algo más que necesito hablar contigo.

—Dígame —el joven se puso de pie puesto que estaba haciendo una reverencia y prestó toda su atención al Jefe del Santuario.

—He oído cosas muy buenas de ti entre los aprendices a caballero y entre tus colegas, dicen que eres un joven altruista y noble.

—Son solo exageraciones Excelencia.

—Nada de eso, no seas modesto, veo que el traer a tu hermano aquí te ha cambiado mucho la vida porque te preocupas por los que te rodean. De hecho, Saga y tu son los más virtuosos entre los caballeros dorados, ambos son un gran ejemplo para toda la comunidad.

—Le agradezco el comentario.

—Es por eso que la decisión que tengo que tomar es de lo más difícil porque los dos están en edad para entrar en la línea de Sucesión al Puesto de Patriarca.

— ¿La línea de sucesión? —Aioros estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Así es, como bien sabes solo los caballeros que demuestren un alto nivel de nobleza en sus corazones serán dignos de entrar en la línea de Sucesión. Saga y tu reúnen ese requisito por eso ambos son mis dos candidatos. Ustedes estarán aprueba a partir de ahora, deberán probar ser lo más dignos al puesto de Patriarca. ¿Te quedo claro Aioros?

—Si —aquella noticia le había dado nuevas expectativas pero el problema era Saga, estaban en una competencia prácticamente a partir de ese momento ¿o no?

Aioros salió de la sala de juntas y lo vio venir por el pasillo, su corazón dio un respingo cuando lo miró sonriente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —No pudo evitar tomarlo de la mano y dejar un beso en sus labios, en el fondo no quería una competencia entre ambos aunque conociera a Saga perfectamente no deseaba que ambos se enfrascaran en una riña por el puesto de Patriarca.

—Debo ir a la Sala de Audiencias, te veré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo…

Aioros lo vio alejarse y entrar a la Sala, algo le decía muy en lo profundo que la relación de ambos daría un giro después de que le fuera informada la noticia; no quería quedarse a esperarlo y no quería conocer su reacción por lo que respiró profundo y se retiró de ahí. No deseaba perderlo por una rencilla inútil pero el problema era que Saga podía ser muy necio a veces y, si mal no recordaba, el Puesto de Patriarca era algo que anhelaba mucho.

Trató de alejar tantos pensamientos de su cabeza encaminándose a la novena casa, sabía que el que el Patriarca lo eligiera como aspirante no era su culpa, él no lo había pedido simplemente se comportaba correctamente y era altruista por elección propia no para ganarse el derecho a ser sucesor. Solo quedaba esperar a que las cosas pasaran de la mejor forma.

Al llegar a Sagitario Aioros se sorprendió al ver a su hermano hablando con un chico un poco más grande que él; se trataba de un jovencito de cabellos negros y alborotados y pequeños ojos verdes que lo miraba seriamente algo desconfiado.

—Es nuevo —decía Aioria muy feliz—, el viejo señor de Capricornio acaba de traerlo.

—Hola, veo que acabas de volver de tu entrenamiento —le dijo Aioros sonriente al recién llegado.

—Sí —el pequeño no respondió más y los observo fijamente.

—Aioria, él es Shura —presentó a su hermano quien miraba al niño de los ojos verdes muy interesado—, ya entrenaba aquí pero se marchó un tiempo a otra parte para concluir el entrenamiento, trata de llevarte bien con él es un buen chico.

—Sí.

Dejó a los dos chicos para que se conocieran mejor y trato de no pensar en nada pero levantaba la mirada hacía la Sala de Audiencias de vez en vez esperando que Saga saliera de ahí para saber que le había dicho el Patriarca pero pasaban los minutos y no había ni señales de él. Así poco a poco los minutos se volvieron horas y finalmente la tarde estaba cayendo, de verdad creía que las cosas con Saga cambiarían demasiado después de ese día. Tenía miedo y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

— ¡Vamos a jugar Aioros! —los dos niños lo tomaron de las manos para llevarlo adentro de la novena casa. El pequeño Shura era otro niño a quien Aioros tenía mucho aprecio y prácticamente había ayudado en su cuidado desde que llegó algunos años atrás, a su viejo maestro no le gustaba la cercanía con el Santo de Sagitario pero el pequeño siempre se las ingeniaba para pasar algo de tiempo con Aioros. Sabía que el chico lo consideraba algo así como su hermano mayor.

Pasado el atardecer Saga no atravesó la novena casa así que Aioros fue a buscarlo directo a Géminis para saber si había vuelto o no. En la cuarta casa solo estaba Kanon de pie en la puerta, Saga no se veía por ningún lado.

—Kanon, ¿Saga no ha vuelto de su audiencia?

—Sí, salió hace un rato —Kanon señaló una columna a su derecha que estaba hecha pedazos, Aioros se acercó despacio y supo porque estaba destruida: a Saga no le había gustado para nada el asunto de que ambos estuvieran en la línea de Sucesión—, creo que deberías alejarte de Saga, el tipo está mal de la cabeza —dijo Kanon muy serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Imagínate, no le gusto que ambos estén en la línea de sucesión al puesto del Patriarca, dice que no era necesario que dos personas estén en esa sucesión porque él es mucho mejor que tú, según él está mejor calificado para el puesto.

— ¿Él dijo todo eso?

— ¡Claro Aioros, no lo estoy inventando! Si eres listo aléjate de él porque perdió la cabeza con todo ese tema. Se cree mejor que todos nosotros pero yo sé que es igual de malo que la gente a la que castiga.

— ¡No digas esas cosas Kanon! —lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, estaba diciendo disparates.

— ¿Crees que por ser su noviecito lo conoces mejor que yo? Que equivocado estás Aioros, te creía más inteligente —Kanon lo observaba con una sonrisa mordaz en los labios, desde hacía mucho tiempo que se comportaba así porque no fue digno de la armadura dorada y Aioros sabía que solo era el rencor de Kanon el que hablaba.

— ¿A dónde fue Saga? —lo soltó mirándolo firmemente.

—Está en el peñasco viendo el mar, como siempre.

Aioros dejo a Kanon en la tercera casa y partió a buscar a su amigo, sabía que Saga iba a ese lugar cuando necesitaba estar solo y pensar; ese peñasco era su refugio secreto, un sitio apartado de todo y de todos. Camino con prisa ya que no quería que se moviera de ahí y no fuera a encontrarlo. La noche estaba muy fresca y las olas rompían el silencio que reinaba en todo el peñasco.

La figura de Saga se distinguía en medio de la negrura de la noche gracias a la armadura dorada que llevaba puesta.

—Saga…

— ¿Por qué has venido? —Lo miro visiblemente molesto— Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy aquí.

—Eso ya lo sé pero quería hablar contigo sobre la audiencia.

— ¿Qué necesitas decirme que no me haya dicho el Patriarca? —indicó molesto y sin medir sus palabras.

— ¿Disculpa? —No entendía porque estaba tan enojado ni a que venía ese comentario desagradable.

—Habla de ti como si fueras un Santo caído en la tierra: que eres el más noble, el mejor entre todos, el más altruista y no sé qué tanto más.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? Tú me conoces y sabes cómo soy y el por qué.

—No lo sé Aioros. No sé si realmente eres como dice el Patriarca, a lo mejor has fingido todo este tiempo para poderte quedar con el puesto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me crees hipócrita acaso y que pretendo ser el nuevo Patriarca a toda costa? —estaba sorprendido por aquella reacción y sus palabras pero no iba a perder la diplomacia no cuando lo que Saga decía no eran más que tonterías producto de su enojo.

—Sí, sabías cuanto he luchado por ser el futuro Patriarca y, a sabiendas de eso, hiciste de todo para poder entrar en la línea de sucesión, ¡eres un traidor!

La mirada de Saga estaba encendida y sus ojos color rojo brillantes como los de un monstruo; Aioros estaba asustado porque jamás había visto así a Saga, parecía ser otra persona y no el chico que le había confesado sus sentimientos tiempo atrás.

— ¿Así que me consideras un traidor? —Aioros no perdió la calma y hablo con él firmemente, no iba a permitirle llamarlo "traidor" cuando él no había hecho nada malo.

—Sí Aioros no hay otra explicación —le dio la espalda sin más y entonces noto que el cabello de Saga lucía diferente, se veía grisáceo y no azul como lo tenía.

— ¿Qué te está pasando Saga? ¡Tú no eres así!

—Eres tu Aioros, tu presencia me molesta —su cosmos ardía, estaba preparándose para atacarlo. Saga había perdido la cabeza por completo pero no quería pelear con él puesto que no llevaba armadura.

— ¡Bien, pues si te molesto me voy de aquí!

—Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero que declines de la Sucesión.

— ¿Qué dices?

Aioros lo observo detenidamente sin creer lo que acababa de oír. Le parecía que ese nuevo Saga estaba totalmente fuera de razón, podría jurar que se trataba de un impostor y no la persona a la que había besado ese mismo día por la mañana. ¿Dónde estaba su amoroso amante?

— ¡Si de verdad sientes algún tipo de respeto por mi declina!

—No, eso no lo haré nunca. El Saga que yo conozco jamás me pediría algo así, habría competido conmigo limpiamente y no se estaría comportando como un niño caprichoso.

—Aioros.

—Me marcho, estaré vigilándote.

Lo dejo en ese sitio y se retiró de ahí con paso firme, tenía diferentes sentimientos encontrados por un lado estaba decepcionado de lo infantil que era la actitud de Saga pero por otro estaba asustado de ese nuevo cambio en él. ¿Qué le había pasado? Sus ojos y su cabello eran distintos e incluso su cosmos era diferente. Quería que volviera el viejo Saga pero algo le decía que se había perdido para siempre y ese nuevo personaje era su reemplazo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Esta historia estaba entre mis pendientes por corregir y hela aquí de nuevo con algunos cambios en el argumento original así como correcciones de todo tipo. Espero les guste esta nueva versión. Gracias por leer.

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._


	2. Estrellas gemelas

**PRODOSÍA**

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**Estrellas gemelas**

.

"_Angel, devil__  
Two of me_" – J.A. Seazer

.

.

Saga despertó en la casa de géminis en medio de la noche, estaba en la habitación que compartía con Kanon la cual era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran sin problemas las dos camas que usaban los gemelos. Desde hacía varios años que ambos vivían ahí. Aún cuando Saga era el guardián de la casa había permitido a Kanon quedarse ya que su hermano no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, en realidad desde niños Kanon lo seguía a todas partes y siempre estaba con él.

Kanon dormía plácidamente, Saga podía escuchar su respiración acompasada. Tomó una de las lámparas de aceite de la mesa de noche que dividía ambas camas y se dirigió al baño privado de la tercera casa tratando de no hacer ruido aunque sabía que nada despertaría a su hermano porque tenía el sueño muy profundo.

La misteriosa jaqueca había vuelto, la cabeza le punzaba y sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento; desde hacía semanas que le dolía la cabeza a diario y durante varias horas. Anoche había pasado exactamente igual al salir de la Sala de Audiencias: lo último que recordaba era haber ido al peñasco a contemplar el mar y a pensar en la mejor forma de mantener una competencia limpia con Aioros pero después de eso todo se había borrado de su memoria, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había vuelto a la tercera casa.

— ¿Qué está pasándome? —Encendió la lámpara y la colocó junto al lavamanos mirándose detenidamente en el espejo tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar en él, algo en su rostro, en sus ojos pero nada— ¿Cómo llegué a casa, qué pasó después de que la audiencia con el Patriarca? —recargó su cabeza en la superficie fría del espejo buscando la respuesta en su mente una y otra vez pero el dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte y no lo dejaba ni pensar.

Volvió a la cama para tratar de descansar un poco sin embargo muchos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin permitirle el reposo: Aioros, la sucesión, el cómo le diría a Kanon que dentro de poco ya no podrá quedarse en la tercera casa y esas dolorosas jaquecas que iban en tal aumento que recientemente le impedían recordar lo que hacía o decía antes de pasarse el dolor.

Miró a su hermano, este no se había percatado de que se levantó y que se estaba quejando. Saga suspiró de fastidio, ojala tuviera el sueño tan profundo como él quien no escucha nada ni sentía nada mientas dormía, realmente deseó poder dormir así de profundo al menos una noche en su vida para poder reponerse de sus dolores y angustias.

—Kanon, duermes tan profundo como si no tuvieras ni un solo problema que te aquejara. A veces quisiera ser tú y olvidarme del mundo tal y como lo haces —dijo esto en voz alta y en ese instante un recuerdo pasó por su mente, una memoria que solía recordar en momentos en que envidiaba a su hermano.

—No deberías tener envidia de Kanon —le decía ella una noche en la que no podía dormir—, el destino de ambos es diferente porque solo uno podrá tener derecho a la armadura dorada. No tienes nada que enviarle porque el dueño de la armadura no será él —indicó ella con algo de pena en la voz pero firme.

— ¿Yo me quedaré con la armadura dorada? —Preguntó el pequeño Saga con incredulidad a la chica que ya llevaba algunos años entrenándolos.

—Es casi seguro Saga pero deberás pasar algunas pruebas muy duras para poder ser el dueño legítimo. Ahora vuelve a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo y pesado de entrenamiento.

—Bueno… —lo arropó antes de dirigirse a su cama.

Fedra era el nombre de la joven amazona que los había encontrado vagando solos por las calles de la ciudad, por lo que Saga pudo deducir años más tarde ella llevaba algún tiempo observándolos, probablemente desde su nacimiento.

Ambos eran hijos de una chica que vivía en las calles, una adolescente de cabellos azules sin un hogar ni padres que cuidaran de ella, Saga nunca le preguntó quién era el papá de ambos porque seguramente ella tampoco lo sabía. Los tres vivían en un viejo edificio abandonado al cual llegaban chicos de diferentes edades y se quedaban por temporadas; por más que había tratado de recordarlo no podía dar con el nombre de su madre, podría ser Dora o Doris pero ya no estaba seguro, de lo que estaba seguro era que su padre fue alguno de esos chicos sin hogar que se que estuvo de paso durante esa época, seguramente habrían sido concebidos en un acto de descuido provocado por el inhalante que no dejaban para nada los jóvenes del lugar.

Sus nombres se los habían puesto entre todos los chicos: Saga era el más grande y Kanon el más pequeño.

La vida era terrible en ese viejo edificio porque no había que comer, apenas tenían ropa para vestir y su madre pasaba mucho tiempo drogada aspirando alguna sustancia a la que los chicos de ahí tenían acceso. A pesar de ser tan pequeño Saga odiaba esa vida y odiaba a su madre por ser como era, además de eso tenía que cuidar de Kanon porque el niño lloraba todo el tiempo y su madre apenas reparaba en él. Eran pocas las memorias que aun tenia de aquellos días pero esas pocas seguían grabas en su memoria.

Ocurrió una mañana que los gemelos salieron a buscar algo que comer o ropa vieja que usar porque estaban creciendo con rapidez y sus ropas apenas les quedaban, como estaban sucios las personas se hacían a un lado mirándolos con desagrado o desprecio, ellos no sabían que no habían elegido esa vida, que no habían elegido nacer en un viejo inmueble a punto de derrumbarse y que se morían de hambre todo el tiempo. Nadie se acercó a ayudarlos en ese momento.

—Revisa ese bote de basura —indicó Saga a su hermano— yo revisaré este otro.

— ¡¿Por qué tenemos que revisar los botes de basura de nuevo?! —Kanon se sentó a un lado del cubo sucio malhumorado y a punto del llorar— ¡Estoy harto de no tener que comer y odio todo esto!

—Si no buscamos en los botes no comeremos nada hoy, vamos Kanon levántate y busca un poco más.

— ¡No, ya estoy muy cansado!

Era seguro que Fedra los observaba desde alguno de los techos porque la alta y esbelta joven de cabellos castaños, que usaba una máscara amenazadora, se paró justo frente a los dos niños llevando una bolsa con manzanas. Vieron a la joven delante de ellos quien se inclinó un poco hablando con voz dulce.

— ¿Hace cuantos días que no comen? —preguntó ella sin dejar de observar como ambos no hacían caso a sus palabras sino a las dos frutas que llevaba en las manos— ¿Cómo se llaman?, ¿me están escuchando?

—Me llamo Saga y él es Kanon —respondió el mayor tras unos segundos de vacilación—, no hemos comido desde hace dos días.

—Creo que su madre no se ocupa de ustedes, ¿me equivoco? —la chica los observó con detenimiento: su aspecto sucio, las ropas rasgadas y manchadas y los zapatos rotos. Saga recordaba haber sentido pena porque ella lucía bien en sus ropas de entrenamiento y olía bien— Me imagino que ella no se molestara si ambos me acompañan.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Kanon— ¿nos vas a llevar a vivir a otro edificio viejo y horrible?

—Nada de eso niñito —respondió ella dándoles las manzanas que devoraron ávidamente—. Los llevaré a un lugar mucho mejor donde hay mucha comida, no tendrán que preocuparse de nuevo por nada más que servir a un bien más alto en pos de la humanidad.

Saga desconfiaba un poco de ella pero accedió esperando que el sitio a donde ella los llevara fuera mucho mejor. La chica los llevo a un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad, los dos niños veían como se alejaban cada vez más del edificio donde vivían con su madre y de lo poco que conocían, Saga miró hacia atrás pensando si su madre los extrañaría pero, como él mismo comprobaría varios años después, ella ni siquiera recordaría que tuvo un par de gemelos.

En el Santuario las cosas fueron diferentes para ambos porque Fedra les daba todo lo que podía darles: alimento, vestido, una cabaña cálida donde vivir además de eso era su maestra y tutora. Había hablado con el Patriarca al respecto y él aceptó que se quedara con los dos. Su enseñanza era estricta pero flexible, además Saga y Kanon apreciaban mucho el hecho de que la joven se tomara el tiempo para explicarles las cosas más simples no importaba cuantas veces se lo preguntaran ella estaba ahí.

—Maestra, ojalá estuvieras aquí porque no sé qué hacer con todo lo que se me avecina —sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Saga despertó temprano por la mañana notando que Kanon ya no dormía, seguramente estaba ya entrenando; se había quedado dormido recordando a su maestra, la joven había partido del Santuario precipitadamente al completar el entrenamiento de ambos y no habían sabido de ella desde ese día. Saga comprobó que el dolor de cabeza ya no estaba y se preparó para iniciar su rutina de la mañana tratando de no pensar en nada más.

—Vaya, hasta que al fin despertaste —Kanon entró en la habitación mirándolo mordazmente—, ¿ya te recuperaste de tu ataque de rabia de ayer?

— ¿Cuál ataque de rabia? —Saga no entendía el motivo de la pregunta— ¿hice algo malo ayer?

—Veo que de nuevo no te acuerdas —el más joven de los gemelos lo miró un momento antes de continuar—, ayer que saliste de la Audiencia estabas furioso porque competirás con Aioros por el puesto de Patriarca y te pusiste como loco a destruir las columnas de esta casa. Tuve que correrte porque no te calmabas.

—…Y ¿qué pasó después? —Saga empezó a tener miedo por lo que Kanon fuera a decirle pero trató de calmarse esperando a que continuara.

—El vino a ver porque no habías ido a saludarlo y cuando le dije que no estabas aquí fue a buscarte al peñasco. Pasó por aquí una hora después furioso por alguna cosa que le dijiste. Saga insistes en no creer que te pones como demonio cuando te enojas, cambias totalmente tanto física como mentalmente y anoche Aioros lo comprobó.

—Voy a Sagitario a hablar con él porque no me fio de lo que estás diciendo —Saga estaba resuelto y se marchó a la novena casa tras cambiarse de ropa.

— ¡¿Acaso crees que miento?! —La voz del chico se oía por todo el recinto— ¡Eres tú el que no quiere ver la realidad Saga!

La realidad era que Saga no recordaba haber hablado con Aioros por la tarde, tenía miedo de aquella plática porque no tenía ni idea cómo se comportó con su amado: ¿y si le gritó?, ¿si le dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después? O aun peor ¿si rompió con él? Cruzó velozmente todas las casas hasta la novena pero el que estaba ahí era el pequeño Aioria quien lo miraba perplejo.

— ¿Está Aioros? —Saga estaba agitado por tanto correr pero trató de formular claramente su pregunta.

—No, se fue a entrenar a donde siempre. Regresará más tarde.

—Gracias… —Saga conocía el lugar, tenía que llegar ahí cuanto antes.

Necesitaba encontrarlo para hablar y aclarar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior ya que el joven de Sagitario no sabía sobre sus jaquecas ni tampoco que durante esos dolores perdía la noción de la realidad y no podía recordar que pasaban en esos periodos.

Su maestra si se había dado cuenta, trató de disimular muchas veces pero nada pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de Fedra quien era demasiado observadora con las actitudes de los gemelos como si fuera su madre.

—Ocurrió de nuevo Saga. Anoche perdiste el control sobre tu mente y tus acciones —recodaba haber estado recostado en su cama con una bolsa con hielos en la cabeza y el dolor era insoportable. Kanon no estaba por ningún lado—. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de detener esas jaquecas o terminarás por matar a alguien y eso podría costarte tu rango y la armadura. Ya probamos visitando al médico del pueblo y no resultó, según esto tus estudios están bien. Dioses, Saga dime la verdad ¿no estuviste husmeando por ahí entre los templos prohibidos que están fuera del área del Santuario? —la voz de Fedra era la de alguien que luchaba por contenerse pero lo cierto es que la chica también empezaba a desesperarse por no tener las respuestas al problema del chico.

—No Fedra, te lo juro —esa plática había ocurrido poco tiempo antes de que ella tuviera que marcharse, Kanon jamás escuchó esas platicas o supo de lo que hablaban cuando no estaba—. No he salido del área del Santuario.

—Te creo, no te preocupes —respondió resignada dejando el tema por la paz.

Había visto a su maestra consultar con otros caballeros y con sus amigas más cercanas sobre esos dolores de cabeza que le daban a Saga pero realmente ninguno pudo darle algún remedio efectivo, tampoco el Patriarca conocía la razón de los síntomas o eso decía y por lo que Saga sabía el Jefe del Santuario no conocía lo que ocurría durante esas jaquecas, Fedra siempre se las ingenio para mantenerlo oculto durante sus ataques de rabia, por fortuna jamás la lastimo o eso creía.

— ¿Qué haré contigo Saga? —Ambos estaban sentados a la orilla de un peñasco pensando— Esos dolores de cabeza que te dan no son normales pero no sabemos las causas, ya tienes casi dos meses así. Me estás preocupando mucho.

—Lamento causarte todos estos problemas Fedra.

—Ni lo menciones, eres mi discípulo y mi deber es cuidarte además de entrenarte —ella siempre tenía esa actitud maternal con ambos desde que los trajo al Santuario, Saga estaba agradecido por eso aunque a la chica le partía el alma no poder ayudarlo.

— ¡Fedra! —la voz de otra amazona se oyó atrás de ambos, era una joven rubia y alta. Una buena amiga de Fedra, probablemente la única amiga cercana que tenía.

— ¡Hola Narcisa! —Pasaba varios minutos casi a diario hablando con Narcisa, le comentaba sobre esto y lo otro.

Aquel día Saga se alejó un poco de ellas mientras las veía hablar aunque trató de acercarse lo más que pudo para escuchar mejor la plática. Narcisa solía pedir consejo a Fedra sobre las decisiones que tomaba y así el pequeño se dio cuenta de que su maestra era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. Aunque ese día las cosas parecían ser al revés y el tono desesperado de Fedra se escuchaba con claridad.

—No quiero marcharme y dejar a Saga en ese estado —decía la joven sentándose en una columna.

— ¿Por qué no le has dicho al Patriarca lo que ocurre cuando el chico tiene esos dolores de cabeza? Sabes que es mejor que esté en un hospital o será un peligro para todos.

—No puedo hacer eso —decía la joven Fedra en un hilo de voz—, algo me dice que debe quedarse en el Santuario, que este es su lugar. No lo traje aquí para después internarlo y dejarlo en un Sanatorio mental.

—Piénsalo, porque de ser así y con tu condición podrías cuidarlo mejor —Narcisa señaló el vientre de su amiga mirándolo con condescendencia.

—No tengo los recursos y tampoco sé qué haré cuando el bebe nazca, menos podría cuidarlo —la joven recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos mientras Narcisa la consolaba.

Así Saga supo que su maestra esperaba un bebe y debía marcharse debido a eso porque estaba prohibido que las amazonas se embarazaran.

— ¿Ya le mencionaste a _él_ sobre el embarazo?

—No, decidí no hacerlo. Manejaré esto yo sola cuando regrese a mi vieja casa. Gracias por estar a mi lado luego de todo lo que te hice pasar. Narcisa yo… —la joven rubia la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No digas más. Sabes bien que te sigo amando y no te dejaría sola. Quisiera irme contigo pero no me es posible por ahora. Cuando termine con el entrenamiento que me será asignado te buscaré, lo prometo —sellaron esa promesa con un beso aunque Saga jamás sabría si Narcisa lo cumplió ya que tiempo después tendría el deber de entrenar al futuro Santo de Piscis.

Fedra se marchó un tiempo más tarde sin haber encontrado la cura o la razón de los dolores de cabeza pero trato de ser positiva con respecto a toda la situación:

—No dejes que esos dolores te hagan perder el control, ¿entiendes? Sigue buscando la cura y ten cuidado, les deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu hermano. Quisiera quedarme a cuidarlos pero ya no me es posible —aquel día llevaba puesta una ropa bastante holgada, el embarazo no se notaba pero parecía que la joven no lo veía así—. No hablé con el Patriarca respecto a eso pero espero que logres dar con la cura antes de que se dé cuenta él o alguien más además creo que en la nobleza de tu corazón y sé que harás lo correcto.

—Por supuesto maestra, yo lo resolveré antes. Trabajaré muy duro en ello.

—Gracias Saga, cuida a Kanon.

—Sí. Adiós Fedra, nunca te olvidaremos. Te prometo que tendré cuidado, no perderé el control y buscaré la manera de curarme.

Lamentablemente paso poco tiempo antes de que toda la situación estuviera fuera de sus manos empezando con Kanon, quien creía que el motivo de sus jaquecas y esos cambios no eran más que maldad pura que se abría paso por el interior de Saga para salir, pero se equivocaba porque él no era malvado solo tenía una condición que no podía explicar pero no era maldad. De eso estaba seguro.

—Estás en un error, no tiene nada que ver con maldad porque yo no soy malo Kanon —se decía así mismo mientras trataba de llegar al sitio donde Aioros solía entrenar a solas.

Aioros entrenaba en lo alto de una colina detrás de las doce casas, realmente no era difícil encontrarlo pero la pendiente donde se encontraba estaba muy inclinada y un paso en falso podía terminar en una caída. La silueta del arquero se veía desde abajo, Saga lo vio y las manos comenzaron a sudarle porque tenía miedo por las cosas que Aioros estaba a punto de decirle pero se armó de valor para hablar con él. Lo amaba demasiado para permitir que una rencilla se interpusiera entre ambos.

— ¡Aioros, ¿puedo subir?! —el joven lo miró desde las alturas y pensó un poco antes de responder porque las cosas que Saga le había dicho la noche anterior aun le daban vueltas en su mente.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Aioros lo analizo cuidadosamente y respondió de forma cortante y directa.

Saga escaló hábilmente pero en el último paso recibió ayuda de Aioros quien lo miraba sin decir nada. Esa indiferencia le pegó al mayor de los gemelos en el corazón ya que el joven arquero no se caracterizaba por tener el carácter frio.

—Escucha, vine a preguntarte por lo ocurrido anoche, necesito hablar contigo al respecto.

— ¿Vienes a preguntarme lo que paso?, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Deja de jugar Saga —el arquero lo miraba molesto y era evidente que no le creía nada.

—No estoy jugando Aioros, cada vez que tengo esos dolores de cabeza pierdo la noción del tiempo y de la realidad, créeme cuando te digo que no recuerdo las cosas que te dije anoche y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que volví a la tercera casa.

— ¿De qué jaquecas hablas? No entiendo… —Aioros lo miraba confundido.

—Desde hace un tiempo que me da un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y pasa lo que te mencioné: no recuerdo lo que hago y lo que digo. Lo que te haya dicho anoche no fue de corazón, si te herí con mis palabras por favor perdóname.

Aioros lo miro sin saber que decir, como saber si las palabras de Saga eran verdad o solo necesitaba una justificación a su errático comportamiento, lo irónico es que ninguno de los colegas dorados había mencionado que Saga se comportara raro o dijera tener dolores de cabeza. Por ese lado valdría la pena tenerlo vigilado, Aioros confiaba plenamente en sus instintos y estos le decían que algo malo estaba pasando con Saga, lo amaba mucho pero no podía dejar de confiar en sí mismo, incluso así podría ayudarlo de ser necesario.

— ¿Y esas jaquecas son las que te cambian el color de los ojos y el cabello?

—Sí, sé que suena raro o a mentira pero es la verdad, todo en mi cambia Aioros, no sabes lo horrible que es —miraba suplicante a su amado arquero, jamás le mentiría.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada al respecto?

—Solo lo sabíamos mi maestra y yo, Kanon tampoco sabe lo que me pasa.

—Saga, cuéntamelo todo, necesito saberlo para poder buscar cómo ayudarte. No quiero que lo ocurrido anoche se vuelva a repetir y, de momento, no le mencionaremos nada al Patriarca pero si la situación es más peligrosa de lo que creo tendré que hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Trató de narrarle todo con detalle hasta donde podía recordar: las jaquecas habían comenzado solas sin explicación aparente hacía como dos o tres años más o menos y desde ese momento sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar a cada minuto del día, se calmaban por espacio de algunas horas y después volvían para atormentarlo; durante esos periodos perdía la memoria y no recordaba nada. No sabía en qué tipo de persona se convertía.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Aioros resuelto—, verás como juntos saldremos de esto.

—Aioros…

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

*Notas: En este capítulo traté de explicar mejor la partida de la maestra de ambos ya que en la primera versión no puse nada de atención a ese detalle pero espero que ahora si no haya confusiones. Gracias por leer.


	3. Personalidad desintegrada, parte 1

**PRODOSÍA**

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

**Personalidad desintegrada,**

**Parte 1**

.

"_¿Quién soy? Estoy tratando de averiguarlo_" –Jorge Luis Borges.

.

.

Los pleitos con Kanon iban en aumento conforme pasaban los días porque parecía estar empeñado en demostrarle a Saga que su errática actitud, así como los cambios en el color de su cabello y ojos, eran a causa de la maldad que tenía en su interior y que se negaba a aceptar.

—Toda la maldad que duerme en ti está luchando por salir Saga. ¡Nuestra maestra se dio cuenta pero aun así te asigno la armadura de géminis y siempre te dio preferencias!

— ¡Ya basta Kanon! Ella no me asigno la armadura yo la gané por méritos propios, es obvio que siempre he sido digno de ella desde que llegamos.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —Reclamó Kanon a su hermano mayor a quien miraba con rabia en los ojos— ¿Te crees mejor que yo? Eso ya lo veremos. Si te sigues negando a ti mismo terminarás por volverte más loco de lo que estás, solo finges que eres noble de corazón pero yo sé bien quien se esconde detrás de esa máscara de bondad.

— ¡Ya cállate!

Saga estaba a punto de reventar del coraje contra su hermano, quien ya tenía meses diciendo lo mismo, varias veces había intentado hacer memoria del suceso que desató las habladurías de Kanon pero no podía recordar nada en concreto y tampoco su hermano era de gran ayuda por más que le preguntaba.

—Dime de una maldita vez ¿de dónde estás sacando todas esas acusaciones? —Le exigió Saga una tarde después de otra discusión con él—, siempre dices que reprimo mi lado malvado entonces explícame ¿qué fue lo que hice yo para que empezaras con todo eso?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —Dijo Kanon fingiendo sorpresa— No puedo creerte pero en fin te refrescaré la memoria: Hace tiempo te fugaste de este templo, ¿lo recuerdas? Tuviste una discusión con nuestra maestra y así sin más te largaste como por dos días. Después de eso empezaron tus jaquecas y tu bipolaridad, aunque nuestra maestra siempre creyó que solo tenías una condición física extraña pero yo sabía que solo era ese lado malo tuyo que me dejaste ver en alguna ocasión cuando éramos niños.

—No recuerdo nada de eso Kanon, ¿qué hice cuando éramos niños? ¡Dímelo! —tomó a Kanon por el cuello de la camisa, estaba furioso con él y lo habría molido a golpes sin pensarlo dos veces pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que su hermano empezaba a hablar.

— ¡Estás demente! Mírate casi me golpeas para poder saber una respuesta que conoces bien —Kanon se acomodó la ropa sin dejar de sonreír con malicia—, fue exactamente igual que aquella vez. Te hice enojar al insinuarle a nuestra maestra que me quedaría con la armadura dorada y te pusiste como loco, casi me matas de tanto que me golpeaste. Desde ese momento yo sabía que había maldad en tu interior por más que intentaste disimularlo en los siguientes años ahí estaba, latente dentro de tu ser.

—Estás mintiendo —Saga lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no creía en las palabras de su hermano, jamás lo había golpeado—, de haberte golpeado como dices nuestra maestra me habría castigado por semejante acto. Yo recordaría algo así.

—Ella te castigó Saga, no lo recuerdas pero ella te dio un castigo ejemplar dejándote colgado de pies haciendo flexiones durante una noche entera pero como tú nada más recuerdas lo que te conviene…

— ¡Ya basta Kanon! Ninguna de tus palabras justifica esa maldad que mencionas en mí.

—Es inútil tratar de hablar del tema contigo porque eres demasiado cerrado para darte cuenta de otras cosas, mejor me voy a entrenar. No quiero estar aquí.

Kanon salió de la habitación y de la tercera casa, cosa que Saga agradeció porque no tenía ganas de seguir peleando con él. Había llegado un punto en la relación entre ambos en que por cualquier tontería tenía ganas de matar a su hermano y todavía no había hablado con él sobre su partida de la tercera casa.

El Patriarca ya le había dado la indicación de que Kanon debía dejar la casa de géminis ya que no podía haber dos caballeros viviendo en el tercer recinto al mismo tiempo, como el más joven no era el portador de la armadura dorada no tenía por qué seguir viviendo ahí, además ya tenía edad suficiente para buscarse una cabaña aparte y aspirar a alguna armadura plateada que estuviera disponible. Saga no se imaginaba la reacción que tendría su hermano cuando se lo tuviera que comunicar pero a juzgar por su comportamiento reciente la salida de Kanon sería en medio de una gran discusión entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles con él? —Pensaba mientras se recostaba un momento en su cama para pensar, no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no recordaba haberlo golpeado, tampoco recordaba el castigo dado por Fedra en aquella ocasión— ¿qué demonios está pasándome que ya no recuerdo cosas tan importantes como esa? Creo que estoy enloqueciendo de verdad.

—No estás enloqueciendo Saga, simplemente te encuentras un paso delante de los demás —dijo una voz que retumbo por toda la habitación, lo que hizo que Saga se levantara de repente asustado.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Tú sabes quién soy —respondió la voz que parecía salir de las paredes.

—No, no sé quién eres. ¡Sal para que pueda verte!

—Estoy dentro de ti Saga, tiene mucho tiempo que habito dentro de ti pero no habías escuchado mi voz tan claramente como ahora, por lo visto.

—No tengo idea de tu identidad, ¿acaso eres un dios maligno?

—Estoy más allá del bien y del mal Saga, no soy tan simple que clasificar —la voz se oía muy segura de si misma, Saga reconoció que esa voz era idéntica a la suya y parecía estar siendo proyectada desde las paredes de la tercera casa.

— ¿Dónde te estás escondiendo? ¡Sal de una vez!

—No me escondo en ninguna parte, estoy dentro de ti Saga. Soy parte de tu interior, digamos que puedes definirme como la voz de la razón que vive en ti.

— ¿La voz de la razón? No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Yo te guiaré por el camino correcto Saga, tan solo debes seguir escuchando mi consejo porque con mi ayuda serás el nuevo Patriarca, eliminaremos a la competencia y ese puesto será tuyo. Tenlo por seguro.

— ¿Qué dices?... ¡Respóndeme! —Hubo silencio y la voz no dijo nada más— ¡Háblame!

Saga revisó toda la habitación de arriba abajo con la mirada, no encontró nada que pudiera estar emitiendo aquella voz, simplemente se había callado y desaparecido. El joven no entendía lo que acaba de ocurrir y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

— ¡¿Sal de donde estés?!

— ¿Saga? —Aioros lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el joven arquero estaba de pie en la puerta mirándolo con preocupación— ¿a quién le hablas?, ¿está todo bien?

—Si… es solo qué alguien me hablaba hace un momento, una voz que parecía salir de las paredes.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Aioros lo observó detenidamente por un momento antes de decir algo más, le parecía que no mentía pero no estaba seguro porque de haber una presencia maligna en esa habitación la habría sentido al entrar y no había nada ahí— ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Por supuesto, estaba aquí hace unos segundos. Revisé cada rincón de la habitación pero no encontré nada y me tiene algo preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Aioros se acercó a él y lo tomo del rostro mirándolo con preocupación— Tal vez solo necesitas descansar —tocó su frente tratando de buscar algún indicio de fiebre o algo que le indicara si estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones o algo peor—, vamos te llevaré a tu cama.

Lo abrazó para guiarle, Saga sintió la calidez de los brazos de Aioros y se sentía bien en ellos, la presencia del arquero lo llenaba de paz y lo hacía olvidar todas aquellas cosas que lo aquejaban y lo tenían intranquilo.

Una vez en la cama Aioros se recostó al lado de Saga sin dejar de abrazarlo, solo tenía un par de horas antes de regresar a seguir entrenando y ver como estaba su hermano así que necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

—Quédate conmigo unos momentos —susurró Saga recostándose en el pecho del arquero, podía sentir su respiración y el latir de su corazón—, te amo ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sé, yo también te amo Saga.

Comenzaron por besarse y abrazarse lenta y delicadamente pero ambos dieron pie a caricias aún más íntimas, más suaves pero apasionadas. Saga no dudo ni un instante en recorrer con sus manos el magnífico cuerpo de Aioros, de besar su cuello y mostrarle toda la pasión que sentía por él.

—Saga, no estoy seguro de esto… —le susurró el arquero al oído.

—La puerta está cerrada, nadie nos escuchara.

— ¿Crees que Kanon no volverá en cualquier momento?

—No, suele irse casi toda la tarde, no te preocupes por él.

Aioros se sintió mucho más tranquilo, sabía que quería estar con Saga en ese momento así que trató de relajarse y dejarse llevar por la pasión ya que no sabía si en el futuro tendrían otra oportunidad como esa; cubrió a Saga con caricias y besos mientras iba retirando cada una de sus ropas. Su amante hizo lo propio quitándole la ropa de entrenamiento lentamente y ambos quedaron desnudos uno frente a otro contemplándose ya que era la primera vez que harían el amor.

—Ven acá —susurró Saga, aquel era un momento mágico que compartía con su amado.

—Hagámoslo Saga, yo también estuve esperando este momento —Aioros lo miró sonriendo mientras acariciaba la parte más secreta del cuerpo de su amante.

Ambos se entregaron suavemente al inicio ya que estaban nerviosos pero conforme iban pasando los minutos las caricias suaves dieron paso a la pasión que los dos tenían contenida desde hacía tiempo y que en esos momentos se les desbordaba por los poros. Especialmente a Saga quien le mostraba al arquero una parte de su ser que jamás le había mostrado a nadie puesto que su corazón pertenecía al joven de Sagitario únicamente.

Aunque Aioros tenía sus dudas respecto de todo el comportamiento de Saga estaba seguro de la entrega que hacía en ese momento, el darle su cuerpo a su amante era demostrarle todo lo que era capaz de hacer por él; quería ayudarlo a resolver el tema de las jaquecas que seguramente estaban relacionadas con la voz que dijo haber escuchado en la habitación, pero dentro de lo profundo de su mente el joven arquero tenía miedo de que Saga estuviera perdiendo la cabeza.

¿Qué haría si Saga enfermaba gravemente? No podría soportar que otra persona que amaba muriera y fuera reemplazado con aquel extraño personaje que había visto la otra noche. No le había resultado nada fácil sacar esos ojos rojos de su mente.

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y Saga se recostó sobre el pecho de Aioros sintiendo su respiración y el latido de su corazón, su amado lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras besaba su frente y así estuvieron por varios minutos.

— ¿Cómo van esas jaquecas? —Aioros fue muy directo con la pregunta ya que necesitaba saber la condición de Saga— ¿Te has sentido mejor?

—Estoy igual que siempre, ni bien ni mal —Saga lo miro a los ojos por un momento sonriendo con complicidad— pero creo que esta noche dormiré mejor que nunca porque estuviste conmigo.

— ¿Crees que eso te haya ayudado?

—Por supuesto —respondió el mayor de los gemelos en tono seductor.

—Saga, he estado pensando —dijo Aioros mirándolo con preocupación— tal vez esas jaquecas sean consecuencia de alguna maldición que pesa sobre ti. ¿No recuerdas haber tocado algún objeto dentro de alguno de los templos prohibidos?

Saga se sentó en la cama pensando en lo que Aioros decía al mismo tiempo que intentaba hacer memoria, le parecía que las palabras que había dicho Kanon en la mañana se parecían a lo comentado por el arquero, ¿acaso se habría metido en algún lugar prohibido y ya no lo recordaba?

—Estoy seguro de que no he estado en algún templo considerado prohibido. Sabes bien que siempre he sido respetuoso de las reglas.

—Trata de recordar porque estoy seguro de que si ningún médico ha encontrado el origen de tus dolores de cabeza es seguro que sean producto de alguna maldición o algún hechizo encerrado en algún objeto de uno de los templos prohibidos —Aioros parecía muy seguro de lo que decía y para Saga tenía sentido hasta cierto punto, pero estaba seguro de que no había metido las narices en ningún sitio prohibido.

—Deja trato de recordar algo más —intentó recordar uno a uno los hechos de su niñez, de verdad que lo trató por varios minutos pero su cabeza no encontraba nada oculto en su memoria.

¿Podría ser víctima de la maldición de algún dios vengativo? Si fuese así ¿de cuál dios? Y lo más importante ¿por qué él? Sin embargo le vinieron a la mente las palabras de su hermano: "_Solo recuerdas lo que te conviene…"_.

¿Qué tanto más habrá olvidado?

Aioros se vistió unos minutos más tarde ya que debía volver a sus ocupaciones, ambos se despidieron larga y efusivamente, Saga no quería que se fuera porque sentía que con él ahí podría dormir bien al menos una noche pero era demasiado egoísta pedirle que dejara solo a Aioria aunque fuera una vez.

—Te veré mañana —Aioros le dejo un beso suave en los labios antes de salir del tercer recinto.

—De acuerdo, adiós —lo vio alejarse desde la puerta con una gran sonrisa, no sabía si podría dormir bien esa noche pero por lo menos se sentía muy feliz por todo lo que acababa de vivir al lado de él.

Regresó a la habitación repasando cada momento vivido con Aioros en su memoria una y otra vez, no había sentido tanta alegría en su vida o al menos no podía recordar otro momento tan lleno de emociones como ese. Se quedó dormido profundamente como pocas veces en su vida sin embargo su sueño se vio interrumpido por una visión extraña: en ese sueño se veía así mismo subiendo la colina hacía Star Hill, el sitio sagrado a donde el Patriarca iba a meditar o recibir noticias importantes dadas por los dioses.

"_Tienes que ir a StaeHill Saga, tu destino es ir allá y leer el pergamino que los dioses han dejado al Patriarca…"_

En ese punto despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Ese sueño había sido realmente extraño por la imagen tan vívida de StarHill, ¿por qué había visto ese lugar en su mente si apenas sabía su nombre y nunca había estado ahí?

Trató de orientarse mirando para todos lados hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de su habitación en la tercera casa y Kanon dormía plácidamente en su cama. No lo escuchó entrar, no supo a qué hora volvió pero era mejor así ya que se había evitado una discusión innecesaria con él.

—Trataré de seguir durmiendo —se recostó en su cama tapándose con el cobertor para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

—Tienes que ir Saga… —abrió los ojos sobresaltado, era la voz de nuevo. Intentó ignorarla pero estaba aterrado—, sé bien que puedes oírme ahora escucha con atención: Debes ir a StarHill, hay un mensaje importante esperando ser leído, un mensaje que cambiará el destino de toda la humanidad y de los habitantes del Santuario. Para poder tener la ventaja sobre los demás debes ir allá.

—No, no iré. Está prohibido visitar StarHill —susurró con fuerza pero no muy alto para no despertar a Kanon—, me meteré en un serio problema si voy.

—Escúchame bien, la vida no se trata de una competencia justa así que te ordeno que vayas a StarHill por las malas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —la cabeza empezó a dolerle como nunca, se levantó pesadamente hacía el baño buscando un poco de agua y se miró al espejo; de nuevo su cabello era gris y sus ojos rojos como rubíes, esbozó una sonrisa maléfica así sin más— …así que hay algo importante en StarHill, bien pues allá voy.

Cruzó las doce casas a toda velocidad, llevaba puesta la armadura dorada por si alguien quería meterse con él y con sus planes pero no encontró a nadie estorbando su camino. StarHill se hallaba lejos de ahí, debía salir del Santuario y dirigirse hacia el norte por un sendero en la montaña, ese observatorio era donde el Patriarca iba a meditar y a ponerse en contacto con los dioses del Olimpo.

Después de correr por una media hora al este de la casa de Piscis llegó al camino a la colina de StarHill, debía darse prisa puesto que faltaba poco para el amanecer y nadie debía verlo corriendo hacia allá en medio de la madrugada.

Escalar la colina le costó bastante ya que era mucho más alta y empinada de lo que había imaginado sin embargo estaba motivado por el sentimiento de victoria, quería ganar el puesto de Patriarca y lo obtendría a como diera lugar no importaba a cuantos pisoteara, estaba seguro de que el Santuario sería un lugar mucho mejor con él al mando, es más confiaba en que podría acercarse más a Shion y empezar a manipularlo a su favor. Sí, eso haría y era una gran idea.

En lo alto de StarHill se hallaba un templo antiguo, al fin había llegado al sitio prohibido para los Santos desde tiempos mitológicos y eso llenaba a Saga de un orgullo que pocas veces había experimentado: era el primero en ir a StarHill aun en contra de la voluntad del actual Patriarca. Se aventuró en el templo puesto que tenía contado el tiempo para ir allá.

— ¿Cuál será el mensaje que los dioses han preparado a Shion?

Encendió una vela que estaba sobre la única mesa del templo, era un sitio pequeño con varios estantes llenos de pergaminos viejos, además de la mesa había una silla, un telescopio, un mapa de las constelaciones en la pared de piedra y un mensaje sobre la mesa.

Al leer el pergamino estaba escrito:

_Atena_

_Septiembre, 1._

¿Qué significaba eso? Atena era el nombre de la diosa patrona del Santuario, ¿acaso estaba próximo su nacimiento? No, eso no estaba bien porque ella interferiría con sus planes; según sabía la diosa nacía en el mundo cada 200 años más o menos, entonces el tiempo estaba cerca.

— ¡Maldición, mis planes se verán frustrados! —golpeó la mesa duramente furioso—. Tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar… necesito un plan para librarme de la diosa.

Tenía que acelerar toda la operación si es que quería quedarse con el puesto de Patriarca antes de la llegada de Atena, así podría eliminarla del mapa y borrar toda evidencia de sus manos, caminó en círculos por el templo pensando en varias alternativas para solucionar el problema que estaba a punto de tener sobre sus hombros.

Apagó la vela y salió del templo ya que el sol estaba saliendo y Kanon sospecharía de él, también tenía que pensar cómo sacar a su molesto hermano del camino ya que estaba dándose cuenta de su cambio y podría delatarlo con el Patriarca.

—Eso es… —acababa de tener una brillante idea—, encerrare a Kanon en una prisión para tenerlo callado —pensaba triunfante—, si lo destierro podrá volver y hablar con alguien pero si lo mantengo encerrado nadie lo escuchará.

Tenía que regresar a Géminis para planearlo todo.

.

.

Aioros supo por boca de otros colegas que Kanon estaba siendo juzgado en una audiencia con el Patriarca, hasta el momento nadie sabía porque el menor de los gemelos estaba ahí pero ya llevaban varias horas.

—Mi decisión es definitiva Kanon —el Patriarca miraba a Kanon con severidad mientras Saga fingía consternación y preocupación por su hermano—. Te rehúsas a dejar la tercera casa, anoche estabas en StarHill y has ocasionado problemas a tu hermano desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada de lo que se me acusa! —el menor de los gemelos miraba a Saga con odio en los ojos mientras que este observaba triunfante la escena: El Patriarca haciendo su voluntad y su hermano siendo castigado por crímenes realmente tontos— ¡Yo no sé quién le metió esas ideas en la cabeza pero yo no he hecho nada de lo que Usted dice!

— ¡No me alces la voz Kanon! —la voz de Shion se escuchó por todo el recinto y Kanon no pudo más que guardar silencio.

El castigo por todos los crímenes que supuestamente había cometido era ser encerrado de por vida en una prisión acuática en Cabo Sunion. Saga vio cómo su hermano lo observaba con una mirada de odio que jamás le había visto.

— ¡Me rehúso a ser encerrado por crímenes que no cometí!

Se necesitaron varios guardias para poder someter a Kanon quien se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a ser encerrado en aquella cárcel pero finalmente se lo llevaron ante los ojos de todos los colegas dorados que presenciaron como Kanon gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era inocente.

Aioros no daba crédito a la escena hasta que al mirar hacia arriba vio a Saga completamente cambiado confirmando sus sospechas: Saga estaba maldecido por un dios o poseído por uno y ía que hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón cuanto antes aprovechando que el Patriarca estaba ahí también, solo él podría ponerle un alto a esa locura.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.


	4. Personalidad desintegrada, parte 2

**PRODOSÍA**

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

**Personalidad desintegrada,**

**Parte 2**

.

.

Aioros fue directo a géminis a ver si encontraba a Saga pero no estaba ahí, al entrar en la habitación el arquero miró con cuidado el interior: las camas estaban sin hacer, la ropa estaba tirada del lado de Kanon y colocada sobre una cómoda en el lado de Saga, pese a que los gemelos ya no estaban ahí aún se sentía la presencia de ambos en el tercer recinto como si simplemente hubieran salido un momento y estuvieran por regresar. Sin embargo no era así, el joven sintió una especie de nostalgia que lo hizo derramar algunas lágrimas del puro coraje.

¿Cómo fue Saga capaz de enviar a Kanon a una cárcel? Era su propio hermano al que hizo encarcelar sin piedad. No, aquel cretino del cabello gris no era Saga, no podía ser su amado Saga sino un impostor usurpando el tercer recinto. Si, un impostor de cabello gris con el rostro de Saga.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue directo al edificio principal al final de las doce casas, encontraría al impostor y lo confrontaría haría lo posible por recuperar a Saga así le costara su rango o su armadura. Nada se lo impediría ya que desenmascarar a aquel sujeto era su prioridad en este momento.

—Saga, voy a encontrarte. Sé que estás muy dentro de aquel hombre malvado que ha usurpado tu lugar.

.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de un triunfador, su reflejo solía mostrarle a un joven atormentado por jaquecas, a un hermano mayor incapaz de controlar al más joven de los gemelos y también a un caballero dorado portador de una de las armaduras más complejas entre las doce. Saga estaba desnudo frente al espejo más grande del baño principal, que solo podía ser usado por el Patriarca, contemplándose una y otra vez; el tono gris de su cabello y sus ojos rojos se habían vuelto parte permanente de su persona ya que desde aquella noche en Starhill no habían cambiado.

El viejo Saga se quedó en el olvido y ahora esta nueva personalidad dentro de él había acaparado la atención del Patriarca, bien se lo dijo a sí mismo: sería el nuevo Patriarca a cualquier costa así fuera renunciando a su identidad como Saga y convirtiéndose a sí mismo en otra persona para poder lograr ese objetivo.

—Así es, Saga de géminis ha muerto —se dijo a sí mismo sin quitar los ojos de su reflejo— y yo seré el nuevo Patriarca pero para eso necesito acercarme lo suficiente a Shion y encontrar el momento oportuno y eliminarlo sin levantar sospechas —se puso una túnica elegante para ocultar su identidad.

Que mejor plan que fingir ser su hermano así podría estar cerca de él, eliminarlo y adjudicarse el título de Patriarca por ser el hermano menor. Así Aioros quedaría fuera de la jugada, ahora debía borrar todo rastro de los gemelos que vivían en la Casa de Géminis deshaciéndose de todas sus viejas pertenencias así como de la armadura, tenía que darse prisa antes de que alguien más sospechara.

Alguien como Aioros quien seguramente ya sospechaba del encarcelamiento de Kanon y la ausencia de Saga del tercer recinto.

Desde el balcón del edificio principal observó como el joven arquero se aproximaba con prisas por la escalera principal. Ahora debía salir por otro camino para evitarlo, era muy probable que hablara con el Patriarca así que podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para ir a géminis sin ser visto por nadie. Afortunadamente no había caballeros aún en las doce casas salvo los infantes Aioria y Shura pero por el momento no debía preocuparse por ellos.

Tal y como lo predijo, Aioros solicitó hablar con el Patriarca de forma urgente por lo que el camino quedaba despejado para poder pasar sin ser visto más que por los guardias, a quienes tenía controlados con una técnica propia de su constelación que había desarrollado en secreto desde hacía un tiempo.

—Vamos a géminis a borrar todo rastro de Saga y su hermano.

El camino desde el Edificio Principal hasta la tercera casa estaba oportunamente despejado, ni siquiera el hermano del arquero se veía en las cercanías. Qué buena fortuna la suya, los dioses estaban de su lado.

Encontró la habitación en géminis cerrada, no recordaba haber dejado la puerta cerrada así que creyó que dentro había un intruso y abrió esta de un golpe solo para encontrar el interior tal y como lo había dejado. Juntó toda la ropa, los libros los apiló uno sobre otro y quitó las cobijas de las camas. Dobló todas las prendas perfectamente pero no podía destruirlas sin alzar su cosmos y levantar sospechas por lo que recordó un viejo escondite debajo de una de las camas.

Se trataba de una roca grande que se podía remover del suelo con facilidad dejando ver un hueco debajo de ella lo suficientemente grande para guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenían y de ser necesario haría el hueco más grande. Así lo escondió todo, guardando en el suelo los libros y la ropa. Las cobijas se quedaron dobladas bajo la cama misma porque ya no cabían dentro del hueco y reconocía que no había tiempo que perder.

Ahora sí, el cuarto lucía como si nadie viviera ahí. Ni un rastro en los cajones de la cómoda, en el librero, tampoco en el baño había objetos personales. Solo era una habitación vacía ya sin vida. Por último dejaría la armadura en su caja de Pandora. Siendo el nuevo Patriarca podría disponer o no de ella a su antojo.

—Todo está saliendo a la perfección. Ahora ejecutaré la segunda parte de mi plan.

.

Aioros estaba postrado delante del Patriarca deseoso de obtener respuesta pero el Jefe del Santuario no parecía tenerlas o querer dárselas.

—No entiendo qué me quiere decir Excelencia —Aioros trató de contenerse—, Saga estuvo aquí durante el juicio de Kanon, yo lo sé.

—Te equivocas —el Patriarca repetía aquella respuesta una y otra vez como si de una grabadora se tratase— Saga desapareció casi al mismo tiempo de que Kanon fuese encerrado. No ha estado aquí desde entonces Aioros.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, yo sé que él está aquí en el Edificio Principal! Créame Excelencia —Aioros lo miró fijamente tratando de hacerle ver lo evidente—, ese hombre que parece ser Saga no es realmente el caballero dorado de géminis sino un impostor.

—Escucha las cosas que dices Aioros, hacer acusaciones de ese tipo es muy grave.

—Pero Excelencia, no estoy mintiendo… —el Patriarca tenía una actitud demasiado neutral, ¿estaría siendo manipulado por el falso Saga?

—Saga ya no está en el Santuario, ha desertado. Estoy seguro de eso y puedes confirmarlo por ti mismo yendo a la tercera casa.

—Ya fui ahí. Todas las pertenencias de los gemelos están en su sitio.

—Eso no es posible Aioros —en ese momento deseó tomar al Patriarca de la mano y llevarlo hasta géminis para mostrarle que no mentía ni estaba fuera de sí— regresa a géminis y comprueba por ti mismo que ya no hay nada ahí. Ese templo está vacío.

— ¿Cómo?

Por un momento se sintió como si viniera de otro planeta y nadie le creyera, acababa de estar en géminis y no encontró un templo desolado como lo mencionaba el Jefe del Santuario, también estaba seguro de no haber visto mal y que las pertenencias de los hermanos seguían ahí.

—Ve a géminis Aioros y verás que ahí no hay nada más que soledad.

No pudo desobedecer la orden dada ni continuar replicando porque Shion no se lo permitiría más; lo que resultaba más inquietante era el hecho de que el Patriarca estaba seguro de que Saga había desaparecido del Santuario, ¿sería verdad eso? ¿Acaso después de encerrar a Kanon se había marchado de ahí? No lo podía creer, jamás se iría sin él o sin despedirse.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando? —con pasos veloces corrió hacía géminis, debía comprobar las palabras dichas por el Patriarca; Saga no pudo haberse ido así nada más sin comunicárselo o despedirse de él, no pudo haberse ido sin razón alguna—… eso no puedo creerlo ni aceptarlo.

Pero al llegar a géminis percibió algo completamente distinto: soledad. Se sentía un vacío terrible en el tercer recinto que jamás hubiera imaginado, esa soledad inundaba todo el lugar como si no hubiera vivido nadie ahí en años.

Entró con pasos lentos temiendo lo peor, sin creer lo que sus sentidos percibían y fue directo a la habitación de la tercera casa sin mirar a su alrededor entonces se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta y desde afuera se veía que todo lo que había en ella ya no estaba. Cruzó la puerta y la ropa, los libros y las cobijas de la cama no estaban, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

—No, no… ¡No es verdad! —Aioros enloqueció al ver la habitación vacía y aquella sensación de traición que sentía no podría ser compensada con nada por más que pateara las sillas o aventara la mesa contra la pared. Se sentía traicionado y abandonado por Saga— ¡Saga! Eres un traidor… —se dejó caer en el suelo mientras las lágrimas salían furiosas de sus ojos.

Le había dado su corazón, su cuerpo, su amor y aún así no había sido suficiente para mantener a Saga por el buen camino, ni siquiera le permitió ayudarlo simplemente desapareció del Santuario después de haber encarcelado a Kanon dejándose vencer por aquel lado malvado que estaba encerrado dentro de él. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ni podía aceptarlo: Saga huyendo del Santuario así nada más, él no era un desertor.

No. Todo eso debía tener una explicación.

Aioros trataba de pensar pero no podía porque era demasiado para él en ese preciso momento, en su mente y su corazón se arremolinaban gran cantidad de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía como un tonto por haberse entregado a Saga, haber confiado en él fue total estupidez y ahora que lo sabía no iba a permitirse caer en ese juego de nuevo.

Se levantó del suelo y fue directo a Sagitario resuelto a buscar a Saga; lo odiaba por haberse dejado vencer pero también lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que saliera de su vida así nada más. Mientras iba por las escaleras pensaba qué hacer ya que tampoco podía dejar a Aioria solo e irse así nada más a buscar a Saga era irresponsable de su parte y el Patriarca no se lo permitiría.

— ¿Qué tienes hermano? —el pequeño Aioria lo miraba con sus grandes ojos cafés desde la puerta de la novena casa, Aioros se dio cuenta de que su mal estado era evidente a tal grado que su hermanito se había dado cuenta sin dificultad alguna.

—Nada Aioria, todo está bien.

—Tienes lágrimas en tus ojos, ¿por qué estás llorando?

—Por nada, no pasa nada.

Lo que pensaba hacer no era lo correcto y lo sabía muy bien, al morir su madre le había prometido que cuidaría a su hermano y jamás podría romper esa promesa por mucho que amara a Saga lo que lo entristecía aun más.

— ¡Señor Aioros! —un mensajero del Patriarca se presentó en el noveno recinto, el arquero lo vio acercarse a él— El Patriarca desea verlo ahora mismo, indica que es urgente.

—Muy bien, iré enseguida.

No se esperaba una audiencia con el Patriarca en ese preciso instante pero acudió rápidamente sin demoras.

.

El Patriarca se hallaba sentado en su silla cuando Aioros entró pero lo que más le llamó la atención no fue ese hecho sino que había una persona de pie a un lado del Jefe del Santuario. Se trataba de un hombre muy alto vestido con una túnica oscura y llevaba una máscara roja. Aioros se sentía intimidado puesto que jamás había visto a dicho sujeto antes.

—Aquí estoy Excelencia —se postró ante Shion esperando a que le dijera el motivo de su llamado.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado tan rápido Aioros porque hay algo importante que necesito hablar contigo.

—Sí, dígame.

—Bueno, primero que nada la persona aquí presente es mi hermano menor Arles, acaba de llegar de tierras muy lejanas.

— ¿Su hermano menor…? —Aioros observó al recién llegado, aquello no tenía sentido porque si el Patriarca tuviera un hermano lo sabría desde hace mucho tiempo— Pero Excelencia…

—Hay más Aioros, la competencia que sostenías por el puesto de nuevo Patriarca ha quedado cancelada porque Arles será mi sucesor ahora que está aquí.

— ¿Qué dice? Cancelada pero… —Las cosas se aclaraban poco a poco, de nuevo todo era a causa de la sucesión. Una idea se formó en la mente de Aioros, una idea sobre la posible identidad de aquel hombre que se decía hermano menor del Patriarca— Excelencia, tengo poderosas razones para creer que ese hombre es un impostor y Saga jamás se fue del Santuario.

—Pero qué dices Aioros, ya te dije que Saga se fue del Santuario. Este hombre es mi hermano, ¿crees que no soy capaz de reconocer a mi propia familia? —El Patriarca se puso de pie mientras el joven arquero observaba toda la escena.

El impostor le había lavado el cerebro al Jefe del Santuario, ahora lo veía todo claro se había apoderado del cuerpo y la mente de Saga, además de eso ahora estaba ahí haciéndose pasar por otra persona totalmente distinta. Por lo visto Saga estaría perdido por el resto de los tiempos ya que no se imaginaba como podría ayudarlo cuando el Patriarca no quería creerle.

—No es ningún impostor Aioros, puedes estar tranquilo.

Por más que el Patriarca le dijera esas palabras, no podía calmarse porque ardía en rabia hacía ese personaje que se hacía llamar Arles y quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegó a la Sala de Audiencias.

Buscaría la forma de desenmascararlo ahí mismo.

—Aioros hay algo más que necesitas saber y es que el tiempo de la venida de Atena está muy cerca.

— ¿El nacimiento de la diosa?

—Así es, está programado para el día primero del noveno mes.

—Dentro de unos cuantos días —la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa porque jamás se imaginó que estaría vivo para presenciar la llegada de la Diosa Patrona del Santuario— como bien sabes la venida de Atena profetiza que tiempos muy duros darán comienzo y tenemos que estar preparados. Eres el primero en saberlo ya que por el momento eres el santo dorado de más edad para entender este acontecimiento tan importante.

—Entiendo… pero Excelencia —no dejaba de observar al tal Arles quien se veía muy interesado en la noticia de la llegada de Atena— escúcheme…

—Aioros, eres mi hombre de mayor confianza y entiendo que estés consternado por la repentina llegada de mi hermano menor pero créeme que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Entendía que trataba de tranquilizarlo con sus palabras pero Aioros no podía estar tranquilo ya que sus sospechas estaban bien infundadas pero había algo en el impostor y en toda la situación que le decía que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí por el momento e investigar un poco más tarde cuando no estuviera el Patriarca presente.

—En cuanto al tema de la sucesión Aioros… entiendo que estés decepcionado por la repentina cancelación de la competencia.

—No se preocupe por eso, entiendo sus razones para haber tomado esa decisión y no cuestionaré nada al respecto.

—Me alegro Aioros, ahora puedes retirarte.

—De acuerdo, con su permiso.

Salió de la sala de Audiencias sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Arles, quería desenmascararlo antes de que las cosas se complicarán y más aún por la llegada de la diosa Atena que estaba a pocos días de ocurrir pero debía esperar y hacer las cosas prudentemente.

.

Saga fue a la de las habitaciones del Edificio Principal que él mismo se había asignado ahora que era él nuevo hermano menor del Patriarca, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien y de acuerdo al plan que cuidadosamente había elaborado antes de controlar la mente de Shion y meterle en la cabeza la idea del hermano menor.

— ¡Ya basta! —una voz retumbó por toda la habitación sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Lo que estás haciendo es repugnante, debes detenerte.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —Se miró en el espejo a ver si alguien no estaba reflejado detrás de él— Sal de donde estés.

—Soy Saga y tu sabes bien donde estoy, vivo en tu mente y jamás te perdonaré por lo que estás haciendo. Le mentiste al Patriarca y has hecho que Aioros me deteste —la voz estaba llena de odio.

—Deberías agradecerme, nos estoy llevando a la cima de este lugar. Visualízalo, hoy el Santuario, mañana Grecia y después el resto del mundo estará a nuestros pies. ¿No lo ves? —le hablaba a la voz que salía de su cabeza y que pretendía dominarlo.

—Estás delirando… —Saga vio como su propia mano iba directo a su cuello tratando de ahorcarlo, se estaba tratando de matar a sí mismo— acabaré contigo en este instante y terminara toda esta locura.

—Estás equivocado, el que delira eres tú. Yo estoy siguiendo el camino correcto —logró controlarse y recuperar el control de su cuerpo— Yo Arles, seré el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario y cuando aparezca la diosa Atena la eliminaré junto a aquellos que pretendan detenerme.

— ¡Estás blasfemando!

—No, soy el único con la visión para poder llevar este sitio a lo más alto posible, soy el único con el poder para defenderlo de una invasión y para sacarlos a todos adelante si es que hay guerra. Créeme que bajo mi control este lugar se comparará con el Olimpo.

—Definitivamente estás fuera de ti, pero habrá quien se levante en tu contra y te castigue por tu insolencia.

—Y ¿quién podría levantar su mano en contra mía? Tu no —su voz era desafiante porque esa voz no hacía más que molestarlo con sus observaciones tontas.

—Aioros por ejemplo.

—Ah sí, tu noviecito. Déjame decirte una cosa: si interfiere con mis planes lo eliminaré sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡No te atrevas!

—Claro que me atreveré y te eliminaré a ti también si no te callas y dejas de molestarme.

La voz en su cabeza se calló, ahora todo era silencio en esa habitación. Aquella voz no hacía más que decir tonterías aunque entre esas dijo algo interesante: "Aioros…" el arquero en la novena casa era el único dorado con la edad suficiente para hacerle frente no podía ignorar eso. Entonces tenía que estar preparado por si el joven en Sagitario intentaba desenmascararlo o algo peor.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	5. Prodosía

**PRODOSÍA**

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**Prodosía***

.

.

"_Con el paso del tiempo su muerte será un misterio incluso para mi_" —Stephen King.

.

.

Aioros estaba sentado en la entrada principal del noveno recinto muy pensativo ya que toda la situación que vivía con respecto a Saga estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Era un hecho que Saga ya no estaba más en el Santuario o tal vez ni siquiera en el mundo puesto que el impostor Arles no se descuidaba ni un segundo como para poderlo desenmascarar y revelar su traición por lo que solo quedaría enfrentarlo directamente e intentar recuperar a Saga. Sería muy difícil sin duda, no obstante creía que las cosas podrían salir bien al final… de verdad lo creía.

—Estoy seguro que el alma de Saga está dentro de ese impostor, de ese demonio Arles —golpeó el suelo abriendo una pequeña grieta del puro coraje de no poder hacer más para ayudar a Saga— ¿qué puedo hacer para recuperarlo?... —miraba al techo como suplicando por una solución a su problema aunque ahí no había nada que lo ayudara.

—Aioros… —Aioria lo miraba con curiosidad, sabía que su pequeño hermano era muy observador y se daba cuenta fácilmente cuando estaba preocupado o molesto— ¿qué tienes?

—Nada Aioria, todo está bien —le sonrió al pequeño para tranquilizarlo, Aioria era muy joven aún y le costaría entender el dolor por el que pasaba.

— ¿Dónde están Saga y Kanon? Hace muchos días que no vienen a visitarnos.

—No podrán venir más porque ambos se han ido muy lejos.

— ¿Se fueron del Santuario?

—Eso parece… —ni siquiera estaba seguro de las respuestas que le daba al pequeño león dorado, tan solo respondió lo que le pareció más adecuado dadas las circunstancias.

— ¿Cuándo volverán?

—No lo sé… tal vez no vuelvan nunca o tal vez dentro de mucho tiempo —Aioria se sentó junto a él sin decir nada más cosa que Aioros apreció ya que se sentía muy mal por todo lo que ocurría y sentía que el cualquier momento se derrumbaría sin más.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el noveno recinto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, miró en dirección a la otra puerta y vio que el pequeño Shura caminaba con pasos lentos hacía él, como si no estuviera muy seguro de aquella visita.

— ¿Aioros…? —la voz temerosa del pequeño Shura se dejó oír quedamente por el pasillo.

—Dime Shura, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —trató de fingir que todo estaba normal mientras el niño se acercaba a él.

— ¡Shura! —Aioria se puso de pie abrazando al recién llegado, desde hacía un tiempo que los dos niños eran buenos amigos para Aioros era tranquilizador el ver que su hermano tenía un buen amigo en quien confiar no importaba lo que pasara— ¡Vamos a jugar Shura!

—De acuerdo pero antes tengo que hablar con Aioros sobre algo importante, ¿me esperas?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿De qué necesitas hablarme?

—Dentro de poco me darán mi armadura dorada —el pequeño se veía nervioso, Aioros sabía lo que significaba para un joven aspirante el recibir la armadura dorada y la responsabilidad que conllevaba el tenerla—… tengo miedo Aioros, ¿y si no soy un gran caballero como tú?

—Nada de eso Shura, serás uno de los mejores de los doce dorados. Solo tienes que recordar que aunque tengas ese rango tan elevado jamás te sientas superior a nadie, hay que saber ser humildes y recordar que nuestra misión es preservar la paz en el mundo.

—Quiero ser un gran caballero fiel al Santuario y preservar la paz en el mundo.

—Lo harás bien, no te preocupes por eso. Solo recuerda no desviarte del buen camino por el que vas. Confió en que tomarás buenas decisiones y pondrás los ideales de justica por lo más alto.

— ¡Lo haré Aioros, ya verás!

Shura se sentó a un lado de los dos hermanos, Aioros trataba de tranquilizarlo y de darle confianza en sí mismo. Sin embargo algo le decía en su interior que la aparición de Arles no traería nada bueno al Santuario pero no era necesario asustar a Shura con esos detalles puesto que esperaba que las cosas volvieran a su cauce y para eso tomaría el problema en sus manos, no quería que ni Shura ni su hermano se vieran involucrados en algo horrible e innecesario.

.

Saga estaba en el baño privado del Patriarca pensando su estrategia; el nacimiento de Atena estaba cercano y ella sería un problema con el cual tendría que lidiar de ahora en adelante, claro que la diosa se opondría a sus planes así como lo hubiera hecho Shion si no lo ataca con esa técnica especialmente desarrollada para manipular mentes.

—El problema inmediato es Aioros… —el ambiente termal del baño lo ponía de buen humor y le aclaraba la mente lo suficiente para meditar y planear con calma— no podré ponerlo bajo mi control tan fácilmente pero podría usar a otro caballero para neutralizarlo…

Hizo una lista mental de los caballeros que ocupaban las doce casas en ese momento; desafortunadamente eran muy pocos: solo dos aprendices y estaban ausentes aún por lo que los demás recintos estaban vacios salvo por Aioros en Sagitario y Shura en Capricornio. El pequeño en Capricornio podría ser una opción interesante para eliminar al arquero sin necesidad de mancharse las manos.

Tenía que hablar con el chico cuanto antes para ir armando la estrategia poco a poco en contra de Aioros quien era su oponente más peligroso así que sin perder tiempo solicito que el nuevo santo de Capricornio se presentara en la sala de audiencias para recibir su armadura e instrucciones sobre un tema importante.

Una vez en la sala de audiencias él mismo tomó asiento en el trono que ocupaba Shion pero este se encontraba descansando en ese momento para su buena fortuna por lo que tomaría la asignación de la armadura doraba en sus manos.

—Pasa Shura —el pequeño entró algo temeroso y se le veía también nervioso. Al llegar al trono hizo una reverencia siguiendo el protocolo de educación frente al Patriarca.

—Aquí estoy Excelencia.

—En este día tus esfuerzos se verán recompensados, has estado entrenando muy duro para poder llegar a ser merecedor de la armadura dorada y veo que has hecho un gran trabajo. Por tu arduo entrenamiento y constancia te entrego la armadura dorada de Capricornio.

Detrás del trono del Patriarca se encontraba una cortina roja que se descorrió a la orden de Arles dejando ver la caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura, el pequeño Shura abrió mucho los ojos puesto que no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando.

—De ahora en adelante portarás con honor la armadura dorada, la cual es un pacto entre tú y la diosa Athena para preservar la paz de este mundo y seguir las órdenes del Patriarca del Santuario, vocero de la diosa, así como los mandatos enviados por ella a través de mi o de Shion.

—Sí, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro.

—Así me gusta, ahora honra el nombre de Athena castigando a todos aquellos traidores a sus ideales y al Santuario esparciendo nuestro mensaje de justicia al mundo.

—De acuerdo.

Saga veía como en los ojos del niño no había nada de duda, se le veía seguro de sí mismo y confiado de que haría lo correcto, eso lo complació ya que ahora se podía decir a si mismo que no había cometido ningún error al depositar su confianza en el recién nombrado caballero dorado.

—El nacimiento de la diosa Atena está cercano —comenzó a decir Arles en voz alta— el día primero del próximo mes ella será enviada por los dioses a este mundo después de 243 años, tal y como lo indica la profecía.

—Entiendo.

—Deberás estar pendiente de los movimientos cercanos a este edificio puesto que habrá algún traidor que intente matar a la diosa o trate de herirla gravemente, ¿entiendes? La finalidad de esta operación será anticiparnos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso y eliminar al responsable, ¿te quedó claro lo que harás a partir de la llegada de Atena?

—Por supuesto, vigilaré sin descanso y castigaré a cualquier traidor que aparezca para lastimar a nuestra diosa.

—Así me gusta, ve a descansar ahora porque dentro de un par de días habrá mucho movimiento, ah Shura, no comentes esto con nadie. Será una operación sorpresa y si dices algo se correrá a voz, ¿entendido?

—Sí, yo no hablaré —la convicción del chico era impagable y eso le gustaba porque estaba más que seguro que sería Aioros el traidor del que hablaban y que mejor que fuera otro caballero dorado el que se encargara de quitar al arquero del camino.

Shura salió de la Sala de Audiencias cargando sobre su espalda la caja de Pandora y Arles sonrió ampliamente bajo la máscara, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Nadie podrá acusarlo de haber eliminado a Aioros con sus propias manos porque de eso se encargaría el pequeño recién nombrado caballero dorado.

—Yo seré el arquitecto de una nueva era en el Santuario y nadie me lo impedirá.

.

_Septiembre 1_

.

.

Aioros estaba expectante mirando el amanecer, tenía demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza que no le permitían seguir durmiendo: la traición de Saga, el nacimiento de la diosa y todas las consecuencias que esto podría traer para el Santuario. Se imaginaba que una gran calamidad estaba en puerta y no había nadie que hiciera algo al respecto; solo estaba él para defenderlos a todos y detener a Arles.

—No se saldrá con la suya, no lo permitiré… —tenía en mente a Saga pero también su deber como caballero: defender la justicia y la paz sobre la tierra. Estaba seguro de que Saga entendería si tuviera que tomar la decisión de eliminar al malvado con todo y su cuerpo, eso liberaría su alma— Saga no quisiera hacerlo pero… tengo que, espero que estés donde estés lo puedas entender.

El día transcurrió sin novedades; los entrenamientos normales y la rutina del día a día pero había algo diferente: Shura no se veía por ningún lado, tenía algunos días sin tener noticias del pequeño cosa que lo empezaba a preocupar, le tenía mucho afecto al chico como si este fuera su hermano menor y su repentina ausencia lo tenía algo consternado.

—Aioros, ¿dónde está Shura?

—No lo sé Aioria, supongo que le encargaron ocuparse de algo importante —le mentía a su hermano sobre el paradero de Shura así como lo había hecho con el paradero de Kanon y Saga—, él vendrá cuando termine lo que está haciendo.

—Bueno —respondió el pequeño con algo de tristeza.

Fue a Capricornio para quitarse las dudas en su cabeza pero el recinto estaba vacío, no se sentía la presencia de Shura por ningún lado, entró en la habitación de la casa e igual estaba vacía sin embargo las pertenencias de Shura estaban en su lugar; su ropa, libros sin embargo en la mesa no había rastros de que le hubieran servido el desayuno o la cena. El pequeño no había estado en la casa desde hacía quien sabe cuántos días.

—Shura, ¿dónde estás?...

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió del décimo recinto sin mirar atrás; solo confiaba en que el chico estuviera bien y sobretodo que no se desviara del objetivo principal de ser un Santo dorado objetivo que buscaría cumplir si durante la aparición de la diosa surgiera alguna complicación.

En ese momento el cielo comenzó a despejarse hasta que todas las nubes desaparecieron hasta que solo quedó un azul claro brillando sobre el Santuario pero aquel día no se veía normal, se veía mucho más radiante y bello; esa era la señal de que algo estaba por acontecer.

El nacimiento de Atena.

Emprendió el camino hasta los aposentos del Patriarca subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, tenía que asegurarse de que la diosa había llegado bien hasta el Santuario. Una luz blanca brilló sobre el Santuario encegueciendo al arquero por unos cuantos segundos, en ese momento sintió una calidez que le llenaba el corazón y lo tranquilizaba, era el saludo de la diosa a todos los habitantes del Santuario.

—Atena…

Al llegar a la Sala de audiencias se encontró con que la cortina que estaba detrás del trono del Patriarca estaba descorrida dejando ver un pasillo oculto, lo siguió y ese camino lo llevo hasta las escaleras que daban a la gran estatua de Atena que se alzaba sobre las doce casas y el Santuario completo, ahí vio como Shion llevaba un bebé en brazos y de inmediato hizo una reverencia.

—La diosa Atena ha llegado al Santuario, es nuestro deber y responsabilidad cuidarla para que gobierne en Santuario y nos llene de su sabiduría —las palabras de Shion hicieron eco en su mente.

—Entiendo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerla.

—Voy a llevarla a su habitación, Aioros. Escóltanos hasta ahí, después daré el comunicado de su llegada aunque creo que todos ya deben de estar enterados.

—Será un honor.

La oportunidad de vigilar se había presentado sola podría estar todo el camino cerca del bebé y cuidar que Arles no apareciera de la nada pretendiendo matarla o herirlos a ella y al Patriarca. La habitación de la diosa estaba en la parte de atrás del trono del Patriarca para llegar a ella había que recorrer un pasillo oculto, ahí dentro se encontraba una cuna que databa de tiempos antiguos y que había servido como lugar de reposo de la diosa en cada una de sus reencarnaciones.

Aioros observaba al bebé con ternura, la pequeña niña dormía plácidamente envuelta por una cobija rosa. Estaba decidido a protegerla, la protegería de todo mal sería como su hermano mayor como lo había sido para Aioria y Shura pero para eso tenía que vigilar a Arles muy de cerca y enfrentarlo cuando el momento llegara.

— ¿No pondrá a nadie a vigilar la cuna del bebé Excelencia?

—Dejaré a dos guardias vigilando pero… nadie en el Santuario sería capaz de hacerle daño a tan inocente criatura. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Aioros.

—Muy bien… —era normal que el Patriarca no desconfiara de todos los hombres bajo su mano y más aún que no desconfiara de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su hermano menor pero él si desconfiaba de aquel sujeto.

Saga observaba todo desde la sombra del otro extremo del pasillo teniendo cuidado de no dejarse ser visto por nadie, sonreía ampliamente bajo la máscara mientras Aioros iba con el Patriarca hasta la habitación del bebé, el escenario que necesitaba se estaba armando justo frente a sus ojos tal y como lo deseaba y lo mejor era que ya tenía al verdugo del arquero pisándole los talones.

—Perfecto…

Aioros no regresó a la novena casa sino que permaneció cerca del edificio principal la mayor parte de la tarde hasta el anochecer, tenía un mal presentimiento y aunque Shion había dejado a dos guardias al cuidado del bebé no estaba tranquilo, hizo rondines en los alrededores y cerca de la sala de audiencias pero no había nadie sospechoso alrededor cosa que no lo tranquilizaba porque seguramente el posible agresor de la diosa no estaba alrededor del edificio principal o las doce casas sino adentro.

—Me quedaré aquí adentro haciendo guardia, ese sujeto no se saldrá con la suya.

Saga sabía que el arquero estaba en el recinto pero no podía lanzar acusaciones hasta no haber completado su plan: tratar de asesinar a la diosa y culpar a Aioros. Era muy simple y la presencia del joven ahí lo facilitaba mucho, además de eso tenía al caballero de Capricornio de su parte y, aunque era muy joven, su técnica ya era letal.

Lo miraba oculto desde un piso superior con el joven Shura a su lado.

—Mira bien Shura, tal y como te dije el traidor se aparecería para vigilar que nadie lo observe y asesinar a la diosa infante.

—Pero… Aioros… —los ojos de Shura revelaban que no daba crédito a lo que veía y eso complacía a Saga, siendo Shura apenas un niño no haría ninguna pregunta ni tendría alguna objeción.

—La diosa te estará eternamente agradecida si eliminas al traidor Aioros, te considerará el más fiel entre los doce dorados además el más justo.

—Aioros…

—Ahora espera aquí. Vigilaré a Aioros más de cerca y te daré una señal cuando sea necesario que aparezcas, ¿entendiste?

—Sí Señor…

Saga camino con lentitud hacía la habitación del bebé, la idea era que Aioros se percatara de su presencia y lo siguiera hasta la habitación. Fingió que no sabía que estaba ahí y caminó hacía la sala del trono con paso firme. El arquero escuchó cómo se abría una puerta, era la puerta de la sala de audiencias así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia allá encontrándose con que la cortina que daba al pasillo oculto estaba descorrida; el traidor iba camino a la habitación de la diosa, tenía que detenerlo.

Los guardias que vigilaban la puerta de la habitacion yacían muertos en el suelo y la puerta estaba abierta; Aioros vio claramente como Arles sacaba un puñal debajo de su túnica, corrió lo más rápido que pudo logrando detenerlo mientras sujetaba la afilada hoja del puñal con su mano.

— ¡Qué está haciendo Arles!, ¿se ha vuelto loco? —el llanto del bebé se dejo oír por todo el cuarto.

— ¡Apartate Aioros! —estaba decidido a matar al bebé, no había tiempo apenas consiguió apartar al traidor de la cuna solo había una oportunidad de tomar al bebé y sacarlo de la habitación.

Con el bebé en la mano golpeó al hermano del Patriarca en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el casco cayera junto con la máscara revelando la identidad del traidor.

— ¡Saga… eres tú!

— ¡No soy Saga, ahora muere Aioros! —No dudó en atacarlo así que sin más opciones Aioros salió a través del hoyo que Saga había hecho en la pared dirigiéndose al camino más cercano que lo llevara lejos del Santuario — ¡Vengan, Aioros trató de matar a Atena!

—Saga… no puede ser —no podía creerlo ahora que lo había visto con sus propios ojos pero no había tiempo para pensar o angustiarse debía seguir corriendo y llevar al bebé a un sitio seguro.

Corrió por varios minutos y hasta que se sintió seguro se detuvo para revisar si el bebé estaba bien, la pequeña reencarnación de la diosa le sonreía como si supiera toda la situación por la que estaban pasando.

—Somos fugitivos pequeña —se sentó por un momento en una vieja columna caída para tomar aire cuando escuchó un ruido a un lado de él.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ser el traidor? —una voz infantil le hablaba, él reconoció la voz y giró para mirar.

—Shura… tú… —el pequeño al que había aconsejado hacía pocos días llevaba puesta la armadura dorada de Capricornio y lo miraba muy molesto, dejó al bebé en el suelo y encaró al que una vez fue como su hermano menor— Arles te envió a enfrentarme, ¿no es así?

—El dijo que había un traidor que intentaría matar a la diosa y aparecería justo el día de su nacimiento, esa persona fuiste tú, yo te vi yendo al cuarto del bebé —el tono de voz del niño era de decepción, Aioros entendió que Arles había engañado al niño.

Saga había quebrantado la inocencia del corazón de Shura y eso no podía perdonárselo.

— ¡Escúchame Shura, Arles es un hombre muy malo! Te engañó, las cosas que te dijo son mentira. Yo jamás habría intentado matar a la diosa. La rescaté de ese hombre malo, ¿no te das cuenta?

—Me dijo que eras un traidor, ¿cómo pudiste Aioros? Yo quería ser como tú —las lágrimas salieron de los ojos del niño quien miraba fijamente al arquero, Aioros podía sentir la mirada amenazante del niño— ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¡Excalibur!

Con su brazo derecho ejecutó su técnica más letal sobre Aioros quien apenas alcanzó a brincar para poder salvarse. El joven arquero miraba a Shura con tristeza, no quería enfrentarlo porque no sería como un enfrentamiento entre hermanos sino una lucha entre caballeros dorados.

— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Invocó a su armadura para combatir a Shura— ¡Shura no quiero pelear contigo, entiende!

— ¡Eres un traidor Aioros, te odio! —una vez más ejecutó su técnica la cual brilló en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

—De acuerdo… veo que no hay otra opción —Aioros intentó defenderse pero tratando de no herir a su oponente, le tenía mucho afecto como para lastimarlo pero si no se defendía Shura lo mataría sin dudarlo— ¡Toma esto! —le lanzó una técnica que también había enseñado a su hermano llamado "plasma relámpago" para noquearlo y poder seguir su camino pero la velocidad de Shura lo superó quien atacó una vez más hiriéndolo gravemente y ocasionándole una caída letal.

Aioros cayó directo sobre las rocas pero alcanzó a levantarse y miró a Shura desde el suelo.

—Shura… ese hombre que te mintió es malo, ¡tienes que creerme!

—Nos traicionaste… —vio claramente como de los ojos del niño salían lágrimas, estaba decidido a terminar con él y no lo dudaría ni un segundo— perdóname Aioros…

— ¡No, espera!

El último ataque de Shura fue el más letal ya que le abrió heridas muy graves que lo hicieron perder mucha sangre y por consiguiente el conocimiento. Cuando despertó vio que el bebé lo miraba desde la altura; la diosa estaba con vida eso quería decir que Shura no la había matado y aun tenía una oportunidad para sacarla de ahí.

.

Saga estaba mirando la ventana complacido por todo el desarrollo de los acontecimientos de esa noche, su plan se había modificado ligeramente pero salió justo como lo pensó en un comienzo: había eliminado a Aioros y se había deshecho de la diosa Atena, dos pájaros de un tiro y al mismo tiempo.

—Esto es excelente, el siguiente paso será eliminar al Patriarca y el Santuario será mío —se decía a sí mismo.

—Excelencia —la voz del pequeño Shura lo llamaba desde atrás.

—Dime Shura.

—Ya eliminé al traidor —dijo el pequeño neutralmente sin mirarlo a los ojos

— ¿Aioros está muerto, lo corroboraste?

—Sí, vi que estaba tirado entre las rocas sin moverse.

— ¿Viste si había un bebé con él?

—No, no vi ningún bebé, estaba solo.

— ¿Estás seguro Shura?

—Si, lo vi yo mismo.

—Estupendo Shura, a partir de ahora serás considerado el caballero más fiel a la diosa Atena. Tienes mi total y absoluta confianza, puedes retirarte a descansar, lo tienes bien merecido.

—Gracias —el pequeño salió cerrando la puerta.

No pudo evitar reírse mientras se contemplaba delante del espejo, Aioros estaba eliminado definitivamente del mundo junto con el bebé y Shura lo había confirmado.

— ¡Que gloriosa noche!

—Espera —dijo una voz en su cabeza—, no cantes victoria. Crees que te dejare en paz por haber manchado mi buen nombre delante de Aioros y por haberlo matado, ¡estás equivocado!

—Vaya, vaya pero si es Saga. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer porque mi plan está completo y tú no eres más que el recuerdo de un caballero que se niega a morir.

— ¡Te equivocas! —Saga trató de ahorcarse a sí mismo con sus propias manos no iba a permitir que el impostor se saliera con la suya— ¡Prefiero la muerte antes que vivir como un traidor y sin Aioros!

—No me detendrás, soy mucho más fuerte que tú —logró contener su ira y detenerse a si mismo sobreponiéndose al alma de Saga quien se resistía— no permitiré que arruines aquello por lo que he trabajado tanto, seré el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario.

Había logrado contener a Saga, que dormía en su interior, esperaba matarlo con el paso del tiempo y así su mente estaría clara para poder gobernar plenamente no solo el Santuario sino el mundo entero.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

*_Prodosía_: Traición.


	6. La voz de Ares

**PRODOSÍA**

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

**La voz de Ares**

.

.

_Trece años después_

.

Saga despertó en medio de la noche, el sueño que acaba de tener fue la causa de que abriera los ojos sobresaltado, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor; estaba en la habitación del Patriarca, aquel dormitorio estaba reservado para el Jefe del Santuario únicamente pero él ya tenía el control de todo y todos, haber acabado con la vida de Shion resultó ser una buena idea porque quedó como sucesor y ahora lo tenía todo bajo control.

Salió al balcón y miro a su alrededor, era dueño de todo ya que ni siquiera Atena estaba presente en el Santuario aunque él fingiera que ella estaba en sus habitaciones, actuación que llevaba casi trece años interpretando y que quedaba magistralmente cada vez que alguien solicitaba audiencia con ella.

—He llegado hasta aquí Aioros, jamás habrías logrado todo lo que yo he hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo —Saga se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por ser el nuevo Jefe del Santuario y por tenerlos a todos bajo sus pies.

—Supongo que estás contento con todo lo que has logrado derramando sangre inocente, ¿no es así? —ahí estaba de nuevo aquella voz, la voz del viejo Saga que había quedado sepultado en el pasado, el joven de nobles sentimiento que amaba a Aioros con locura— El Santuario está bajo tus pies porque has aterrorizado a todos sus habitantes en nombre de Atena, ¡no eres más que el demonio en persona!

— ¡Cierra la boca Saga! Tampoco habrías logrado semejantes hazañas siendo un hombre débil y noble de corazón. La única forma de tener un orden y control es sometiéndolos a todos, incluso a tus propios hermanos.

Regresó al interior de la habitación y se miró en el espejo; su cabello gris y sus ojos rojos brillaban pese a que la habitación solo era iluminada por unas cuantas lámparas de aceite colocadas en las mesas.

—Eres un tonto, crees que siempre podrás salirte con la tuya pero llegará el día en que se haga justicia y pagarás por todo lo malo que has hecho en estos años comenzando por el asesinato de Aioros.

—Ese evento era necesario para llevar a cabo mi obra maestra —el malvado Saga sonreía con satisfacción, nada lo hacía más feliz que recordar cómo logró quitar de en medio a tan fiero oponente—, esa relación que tenias con él solo era un estorbo, un impedimento para mis planes de grandeza. Es una pena que después de tantos años no lo hayas comprendido Saga.

—Eres un… —la voz del verdadero Saga se había ahogado en medio del enojo que le produjeron las palabras de ese malvado que había usurpado su lugar— me arrepiento de haberte abierto las puertas de mi alma, jamás me habría imaginado que solo eras un dios maligno y no el ser benevolente que fingiste ser aquel día…

—Ciertamente no suelo recordar con frecuencia el día que nos conocimos —el malvado Saga rió con ironía mientras repasaba en su mente aquel fatídico día cuando un jovencito Saga llegaba por error al Templo del dios Ares, un lugar prohibido fuera de los límites del Santuario.

Fue una mañana cuando los gemelos tendrían unos diez u once años.

Aquel día él y Kanon curioseaban en las afueras desobedeciendo una orden directa de Fedra, su maestra, quien determinantemente les había indicado que no fueran para allá; sin embargo la curiosidad de los gemelos fue más fuerte y era Saga quien incitaba a visitar aquel templo en las afueras que tanto le llamaba la Atención.

—Vamos a ver solo un poco —decía Saga tomando a Kanon de la mano—, no le diremos a nadie y así Fedra no se enojará.

—Mejor no Saga, regresemos. Este lugar me da miedo.

El templo del dios Ares era de los pocos se conservaban completos y en buen estado pese al tiempo que había pasado desde su construcción sin embargo estaba abandonado, el paso al público se hallaba cerrado incluso y no había manera de entrar sino era derribando la reja de maya que tenía alrededor.

—No podemos pasar Saga —Kanon observaba a su alrededor y no veía como entrar sin embargo su hermano había encontrado un acceso, el cual hizo más grande rompiendo la maya metálica de la puerta— Saga…

—Vamos por aquí, será rápido. Solo entramos a mirar y nos salimos —Saga entró al oscuro templo seguido por Kanon, quien estaba asustado ya que dentro del templo se sentía una presencia extraña.

El interior del templo era una sala larga con varias columnas derruidas y la estatua del dios olímpico al final del pasillo, no había nada más ni otras estatuas ni otros objetos como cerámicas, solo la estatua al final del templo la cual se alzaba imponente en medio del silencio y la soledad que reinaba ahí.

Los gemelos miraron la estatua intimidados por el espectáculo. Kanon enseguida apresuro a Saga para que salieran de ahí puesto que sentía miedo estando ahí dentro, que tal si alguien los veía o, peor aún, que tal si Fedra los había seguido hasta allá, ella los reprendería de igual forma en cuanto volvieran a la tercera casa.

—Ya vámonos Saga o nos meteremos en problemas.

—Espera un poco… —Saga miraba la estatua de Ares impresionado por su magnificencia, aquel dios tenía una presencia imponente incluso más que la misma estatua de Atena que se alzaba sobre todo el Santuario— quiero hacerle una petición.

— ¿Qué? Pero no puedes orar a otro dios que no sea Atena, la maestra Fedra lo dijo —respondió Kanon molesto por la necedad de su hermano— ¡Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí Saga!

Sin embargo Saga hizo caso omiso de la petición de su hermano y se hincó delante del dios Ares, la presencia de aquel dios lo llenaba de fuerzas para soportar aquel duro entrenamiento, realmente quería ser el mejor y sentía que Ares, con toda su magnificencia podría ayudarlo a cumplir con su meta y ser un mejor caballero de Atena.

O al menos esas habían sido sus intenciones.

—Veo que eres un pequeño con gran potencial —la voz de Ares retumbó por toda la sala— y que hay un deseo en tu corazón que quieres cumplir.

—Así es Señor Ares, deseo con fervor ser el mejor caballero de Atena —Saga respondió lo más claro que pudo al dios.

—Saga, ¿con quién estás hablando? —preguntó Kanon sin entender que pasaba.

—Con el dios Ares, ¿no escuchaste que me está hablando?

—No, yo no oí nada, me estás asustando ¡vámonos!

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? —quiso saber Ares.

—Me llamo Saga.

—Muy bien Saga, yo puedo ayudarte a ser el mejor Caballero de Atena, el más sabio, el más justo y el más inteligente también —comenzó a decir Ares con voz condescendiente.

— ¿De verdad me puede ayudar a ser el mejor caballero?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué tan lejos quieres llegar?

—Quiero ser el portador de la armadura y quizás… volverme Patriarca. Haría cosas buenas por el Santuario para que haya paz en el mundo, ese es mi deseo.

—Vaya, vaya así que el pequeño Saga tiene un corazón muy noble —la voz de Ares no dejaba de ser condescendiente y amable, a Saga le gustó el tono de voz del dios quien parecía entender bien al niño.

Kanon se apartó de su hermano a quien no dejaba de ver con algo de miedo, no sabía con quien estaba hablando ya que no se escuchaba ninguna voz; no sabía que Saga hablaba con las estatuas o bien solo y mucho menos conocía sus ideales sobre ser el mejor caballero de Atena.

—Para ayudarte en tu sueño de ser el mejor deberás abrirme tu mente en este momento, yo te ayudaré para que algún día llegues a ser la cabeza que guie el Santuario de Atena pero habrá que trabajar muy duro para conseguir ese propósito, ¿entiendes pequeño Saga?

—Lo entiendo.

Los ojos de Ares comenzaron a desprender un brillo rojo que se alcanzaba a ver desde cualquier parte del templo, Kanon no daba crédito a lo que veía y sin perder el tiempo corrió a esconderse detrás de una columna caída tratando de jalar a Saga con él pero su hermano estaba tieso como una roca y pesado por lo que no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro.

— ¡Saga!

Aquella luz roja cubrió el cuerpo de Saga y por un momento su cabello se puso gris, volteó a ver a Kanon y sus ojos eran rojos como dos rubíes y tenía una mirada maligna que el más joven de los gemelos jamás había visto y lo aterraba. Saga se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su hermano con paso lento, ya no era Saga el que caminaba sino el dios Ares que guiaba el cuerpo del pequeño, sin embargo eso no lo sabía Kanon.

—Saga… ¿qué haces? —con sus jóvenes manos Saga tomo el cuello de Kanon y trató de estrujarlo tan fuerte como pudo— ¡Déjame, me lastimas! —Kanon no iba a permitirle tal cosa así que uso sus manos y pies para defenderse y quitarse a Saga de encima arrojándolo algunos metros de él— ¡Saga, estás loco! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Yo… —el cabello de Saga había vuelto a la normalidad y miraba a su hermano con terror en los ojos— ¿qué estaba haciendo?...

— ¡Trataste de matarme, tonto! —Kanon se puso de pie y jaló a Saga hacía la puerta del templo— Le diré a nuestra maestra lo que intentaste hacerme— Saga veía a su hermano con gravedad, Kanon estaba asustado y muy molesto sin embargo Saga no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

—Yo no quise matarte, es que… no me acuerdo lo que estaba haciendo…

— ¡Mentiras! Si que te acuerdas, eres malo Saga y no deberían darte a ti la armadura.

— ¿Qué dices…? —aquellas palabras llegaron a oídos del dios Ares, quien ahora vivía dentro de Saga y de nuevo alzó sus puños en contra de su hermano— No le dirás nada a nadie, ¿te quedó claro, Kanon? Si dices algo a nuestra maestra voy a matarte ¿entiendes? ¡Voy a matarte!—aquellas palabras se quedarían grabadas dentro de la cabeza de Kanon desde ese momento y jamás las olvidaría.

Saga creía que esa aventura había quedado en el pasado y conforme pasaban los años aquel recuerdo del dios Ares quedó enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria como si de una travesura se tratase pero Kanon jamás olvidó, no mencionó nada a nadie pero usó aquel suceso para volver loco a Saga y tratar de chantajearlo.

—Por eso debíamos deshacernos de Kanon, ¿lo recuerdas? —Saga se miró nuevamente al espejo hablando su parte noble que aún vivía en su cabeza.

—Tú me hiciste tratar de asesinar a mi hermano… —respondió con odio el Saga bueno— intentaste matarlo y después culparme a mí por todo…

—No Saga, jamás te dije que mataras a Kanon creo que eso fue iniciativa tuya —el malvado Ares en el cuerpo de Saga sonreía maléficamente al espejo.

— ¡Me engañaste para apoderarte del Santuario y convertirme en un traidor!

—Te convertí en Patriarca, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

— ¡No, jamás quise ser Patriarca a base de mentiras y trucos sucios! Yo quería honrar a Atena no traicionarla y te conduje hasta ella…

—Atena está muerta, murió junto con Aioros hace trece años ¿no lo recuerdas? No hay dios que pueda enfrentarme ahora que estoy al frente de todos en el Santuario.

— ¡Eres un maldito…!

—Mejor ve a dormir Saga, mañana será un buen día porque recuperaremos el casco dorado de la armadura de Sagitario y las doce armaduras estarán completas y en mi poder. Reinaré no solo sobre el Santuario sino que podré imponerme a mi padre Zeus y los demás dioses del Olimpo.

Saga sintió que la voz "buena" en su cabeza se quedaba callada poco a poco.

Ahora que la molesta voz estaba silenciada podría pensar claramente en su estrategia para recuperar el casco y derrotar a aquellos niños con armadura de bronce y no solo eso, estaban liderados por una niña que se autonombraba Atena; aquella chica no podía ser la reencarnación de la diosa ya que había muerto hacía varios años. Ese era el problema que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos ¿cómo eliminar a todo aquel grupo de chiquillos que se interponían en su camino?

Aunque lo más preocupante era la jovencita que se decía Atena ¿sería o no la reencarnación de la diosa?

Repasó lo ocurrido aquella noche una y otra vez, estaba seguro de que Shura se había encargado de ellos pero no le pidió pruebas ya que confiaba mucho en aquel pequeño sin embargo en los días siguientes el cuerpo de Aioros no fue encontrado por ningún lado ni tampoco había rastro del bebé así como de la armadura dorada de Sagitario.

Nadie en los pueblos de la cercanía vio salir a Aioros aunque… algunas personas llegaron a comentar que un hombre muy mayor llevaba una caja de Pandora dorada y un bebé en los brazos.

— ¡Maldición! Aioros no sobrevivió pero el bebé si, Shura no se aseguró de que el bebé estuviera muerto solo se fijo en el cuerpo de Aioros —Saga golpeó el espejo tan fuerte que este se hizo añicos—. Ahora tengo que pensar no solo en cómo recuperar la armadura sino en cómo impedir que el rumor de que esa niña es Atena llegue hasta acá y cause alboroto. Aunque… podría ser algo ventajoso ya que recuperaré la armadura dorada y podré eliminar a esa chica con mis propias manos de ser necesario. No está todo perdido, aún tengo varias oportunidades y muchos caballeros de plata a mi servicio que no dudarán en ir al enfrentamiento con esos chiquillos de bronce.

— ¡Maestro! ¿Está Usted bien? Lo escuché gritar —al otro lado de la puerta estaba su asistente Gilgas tocando con insistencia.

—Estoy bien pero hay algo que te voy a encargar, espérame en la Sala de Audiencias.

—Claro que si, Maestro.

Gilgas estaba al frente de todos los caballeros de plata, hasta el momento habían tenido varias derrotas en contra de los caballeros de bronce pero podría darles otra oportunidad ya que quedaban varios Santos de Plata disponibles y, de hecho, algunos como Argol de Perseo eran temibles y fieles a la causa del nuevo Patriarca.

No podían fallar.

En la Sala de Audiencias Saga o Arles, como lo conocían sus subordinados, se reunía con su asistente más cercano: Gilgas.

—Dame informes sobre los progresos de los Caballeros de Plata —le ordenó con voz dura.

—Hasta el momento ninguno ha conseguido el casco dorado, tenemos muchas de las demás piezas sin embargo el casco nos falta.

— ¿Y qué hay de la jovencita que se hace llamar Atena?

—Los caballeros que están con ella la protegen férreamente, no hemos podido herirla de muerte pese a los intentos que hemos hecho una y otra vez.

— ¡Espero que ya tengas algo planeado para eliminarla de lo contrario tu puesto como mi asistente estará en peligro! ¿Te quedó claro?

—Sí, Gran Maestro. Los Santos de Plata están movilizándose para cumplir sus órdenes.

Tenía que confiar en su asistente pero lo cierto es que algo le decía que terminaría siendo un asunto resuelto por los caballeros dorados, a quienes tendría que recurrir para poder resolver este asunto porque se estaba prolongando demasiados días.

.

.

**Continuará…**


End file.
